Decision
by jhilton0907
Summary: Set after the loss in the pit of doom. Blu looks back at his life and decides to protect his family from the loggers while fighting his own emotions. Only Roberto and Jewel can help him cope with his past. Rating changed for Graphic Final Chapter. Final chapter posted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - A Sad Life

**Ok, I'm now doing some stories for Rio now. I always wanted to do a Rio story and now, my chance has come. This story is set after the arguement Blu and Jewel had after the game in the pit of doom. This is my thoughts of what Blu thought before going back to tell Eduardo that they can fight for their home. This story will reveal some details on our favorite character, including his life before he came into Linda's life. The main song for this is If We Hold On Together. The OCs for this will be Santiago, Blu's dad, Mary, Blu's mother, and Max, Blu's childhood friend. This will be a sad story so be warned.**

Blu's POV

What did I just do?

Did I just lose everything again?

I started to feel tears welling up as I flew off to find Linda and Tulio.

What Jewel said to me really got to me.

I always thought of them, even when I didn't deserve them.

As I was flying, many thoughts filled my head, many tear jerking memories came flooding back.

No matter how hard I try, I couldn't stop myself from crying.

I lost everyone before, now, I feel like I just lost everyone again.

I then remembered a song that always made me cry, it was a song sang by a human named Diana Ross called If We Hold On Together.

Every time I heard that song, I started crying, making me remember my sad past.

Jewel knew a little of it but I never could tell her everything.

Every time I tried, I would break down crying.

That was when that song came into place, I would sing it to myself, remembering all the hard times I've been through.

I had to take a stop on a branch, feeling everything was falling apart.

I began to sing the song, ignoring the tears that ran down my face.

Don't lose your way  
with each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

I wiped the tears from my face, as I continued to sing

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by, for you and I

Every bad memory came flooding back to me, me losing my parents, my home and getting captured by humans.

My voice was trembling with sadness as I continued to sing, getting to a part that always make me break down.

Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end

Then came the day when Linda picking me up for the first time ever.

Feeling her hug me was something I missed feeling.

Valley...Mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

I remember waiting for Linda every single day to return from School.

When she did return, we always hugged me, making me feel so loved.

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

All that time with Linda helped mended my broken spirit, but deep down, I was still a broken bird.

That was until she came into my life... Jewel

When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts...everyone

Kissing Jewel helped healed everything, making me feel whole again.

That kiss also awakened the rhythm of my heart.

The more I thought, the more I realize, that even if I did lose Jewel, I couldn't abandon her

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I

Then came the happiest moment in my life, when Bia, Carla, and Tiago were born.

I was so happy to see them, like I dreaming but it was no dream.

After I stopped singing, I pulled myself together, knowing that I have a responsibility for my family.

I loved them dearly and would never ever replace them, not even Jewel.

After a few minutes, I starting flying towards Linda and Tulio.

I left everything behind, including the GPS I was using.

My family comes first, even though Linda was the closest thing to real family I have left.

I found what appears to be Tulio's broken CB Radio.

Then it hit me, something must've happened to them, making me feeling worried.

I was soon tackled to the ground by an someone, all I heard was someone very familiar calling me traitor.

My vision got back to normal and I saw an angry Roberto standing over me, calling me a traitor.

Is he still angry about that game, then I remember Eduardo not trusting me because I was taken care by a human.

It wasn't long till a tractor came crashing through the jungle, aiming at me and Roberto.

Roberto was freaking out while I was trying to figure out a way to save all of my family.

I pushed Roberto out of the way, saving his life.

As the tractor passed by, Roberto kept freaking out about crackers and humans.

I told him to warn the tribe while I went and search for Linda and Tulio.

As I search for Linda, I saw a sight that brought back many bad memories, making teary again.

Before more tears came, I began searching the area for any signs of Linda and Tulio.

After flying around a bit, I eventually heard Linda scream out my name, making me happy that I found them.

No harm was done, making me relieved that nothing was done to them.

They were only tied to a tree.

Knowing my responsibility to protect my family and my Jewel, I had to free them and somehow persuade Eduardo to fight for his home.

After cutting them free, I flew back towards the tribe, not knowing how to face them after my failure in the pit of doom.

As I was flying back, I began to think of my old family, remembering them.

I closed my eyes as tears began streaming down my face.

**This is Blu's past, and will lead to him getting capture at the beginning of Rio**

Southern part of the Amazon, 20 years ago

Blu's POV

I was sound asleep as my mother, Mary sang softly to me.

My mom was a strong Blue Spix Macaw who had a soft personallity, for which I had gotten from her.

Her voice soothed me , her brown eyes not leaving my sleeping form.

My dad, Santiago was on gaurd duty, protecting the area from any harm.

They said there was no perfect couple until they met my parents.

They loved each other very much and would do anything for each other.

The next day, I learned how to fly, but I kept falling.

I did this for a whole week, and then it happened.

A wolf named Scar came and attacked everyone.

My dad was the first to die.

I was so scared that my mother quickly picked me and gently placed me in a high tree where I could be safe.

She only told me to stay here until she got back.

She left and it was a very long wait till she got back.

An hour turned into three hours, then turned into a whole day.

After waiting a whole day, I knew that my mother was not coming back.

I couldn't even see my best friend, Max anywhere.

I was indeed alone and I was so scared.

All I wanted was to get some sleep and go from there on what to do.

Morning came and I was awakened by the sounds of music outside.

I looked outside and saw all the birds dancing, singing, and flying around to the song.

I liked what I heard and wanted to join in but it ended with Humans capturing most of the birds.

Too scared to do anything, I just fell from tree where my mother placed me.

I got up and in the shadows, I saw a slight glimpse of a dead female blue spix macaw, very similiar to my mother.

One of the humans captured me in a cage and I saw one of them grab the dead body.

I teared up when I saw it was my mother.

Her body was all cut up and dried blood was everywhere.

I was soon fed by the humans, although the food they gave was not good at all.

Little did I know, the path I was on was going to bring me to Jewel.

Back to reality

I was still flying towards the tribe when I noticed I was heading straight for a tree.

I moved to the right dodging it complete.

I also felt the tears streaming from my eyes.

Losing my entire family was hard, especially when I didn't know how to fly properly.

In the background, I heard Roberto screaming, meaning I was near.

I got there just in time to see Jewel not wanting to leave me behind.

The look in her eyes was enough to tell me she still loved me, making me smile.

I did pick the right girl and I'm so glad it's her.

Once I said something, Jewel rushed over to my side, holding me tightly as our beaks touched.

Eduardo looked shocked to see me again, but I could tell he was happy to see me again.

Eduardo did love his daughter, but he just wanted what was best for her.

I guess seeing her like this told him that I was the one for her.

Regardless of how he treated me in the past, I loved Eduardo, he was my father in law and I still have to try and get close to him.

Jewel wanted me to do that, and I know she would have done the same if my dad was alive.

More tears were starting to come out but I managed to hide them.

After a great touching speech, I managed to get everyone to fight for their home.

Before going to fight, I decided to wash up my face where Roberto was standing.

He seemed nervous about the battle but it must be done.

I stepped on a twig, alerting Roberto of my presence.

"Hey Blu, about earlier... I wanted to say... thanks for saving my butt back there," Roberto said, staring at me.

Something about him reminded me of my old best friend Max.

He was a very sweet bird, so caring, and he took care of everyone, regardless of who.

I missed him big time and wish he was still alive.

I didn't even notice that the tears I hid were starting to come out, making Roberto worry.

"Um... Blu... you ok? You're crying..." Roberto said, hoping he didn't make me cry.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just a lot of bad memories coming back... I'll be fine," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes, "Please don't tell Jewel, ok... I don't need her to worry about me."

"Ok, I won't tell her but why?" Roberto asked, getting me uncomfortable.

"I rather not talk about it... at least not now... I don't want to be emotional before the fight..." I said, trying to stop myself from crying more.

"Too late..." Roberto said, giving an ashamed look, "I'm sorry if I pushed my boundaries..."

"No, it's ok, it just my past... that's all, besides, I got to stay strong for Jewel," I said, pretending to be strong and tough.

Roberto laughed at my expression, "You know, Eduardo was so wrong about you, you're not a bad bird after all... and I see why Jewel picked you, you have a good heart."

For the first time in a long time, I smiled.

I heard Jewel call my name, knowing it was time to go.

Me and Roberto flew off, knowing we both understood each other and that I have found a bird I could call my brother.

**A:N/: How was it? Tell me how you think, if you enjoyed what you read, then check out my other stories. I am a huge fan of Rio and loved it since I saw it. Loved Rio 2 and saw it 3 times in the theaters. This is my first story outside the Alpha and Omega archive so tell me how it is? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Aftermath

**Ok, here's chapter two to the emotional Decision. What part of Blu's Past will be revealed in this, find out.**

Blu's POV

I was so glad to be able to make it out of that battle without breaking down crying.

It was very hard for me to move past this, it was after all my past.

Jewel kept an close eye on me, same with Roberto.

After succesfully driving out the loggers from our territory, I was able to fly to a hidden place and unleashed all my bottled sadness.

I told Jewel that I needed to fly away, just to clear my head of all of this.

I'm just glad she still loves me, I don't know what I'll do without her.

All the painful memories that I had were coming back.

The more I thought of them, the more I cried, wishing they never happened.

All I wanted was to see my parents again, to see Max, but all of them are gone.

I watched too many loved one die... friends, and how I managed to stay together, was a miracle.

I still feel broken but not like I used.

Jewel made me feel so much better but I still do not want to worry her.

It was very hard to tell my memories, every moment that I've seen, affected me.

At first, entering the amazon, the memories were slowly coming back but after that game, they came back with a force that made me broken again.

My face was covered in tears as I cried like a newborn baby.

I felt someone hug me from behind, making me jump.

I looked and saw Jewel hugging me tightly.

She had tears in her eyes, making me hold her back.

"Please don't cry, Blu?" Jewel said, burying her head into my chest.

I sighed, not knowing how to explain this, "Everything is... fine... yeah, fine," I said, nervously.

Jewel just shook her head, not believing me, "Blu, you're not fine, you're crying like a newborn baby. Something is bothering you, please tell me?"

I just sighed, not knowing how to explain what I'm going through to Jewel.

I don't why I'm so nervous, she loves me, but it's really personal and I can't help but cry when I talk about it. .

Jewel saw the look on my face and thought it was about her, "It's me, isn't it?"

"No! It iisn't about you, you know you're the most amazing girl I ever met, Jewel. It's just the reason I'm like this is just... well, it's hard to explain," I said, trying to avoid crying again.

Jewel looked at me, she was so worried about me, which was why I didn't want her to know about this.

"It's about your past, isn't it?" Jewel said, already knowing the answer.

I sadly nodding, getting a kiss from her, her kiss told me that she's there for me.

"I also want to know," a voice said, making me and Jewel look to find Roberto walking towards us.

I took a deep breath as I told them my life before I was taken in by Linda.

I told them about my dad, Santiago, my mother, Mary, and my best friend Max.

They started to tear up when they heard that both my parents were killed, leaving me all alone.

The more about my previous life, made me tear up, every moment trembled from my beak as tears came down my face.

I saw a shadow in the entrance of the hollow that we were in and saw a faint glimpse of Eduardo listening to our conversation.

I didn't mind if he eavesdropped, he also needed to hear this, but I wanted to make his presence known to everyone.

"Ok Sir, you can come out, you don't have to eavesdrop," I said, making everyone waiting for an embarrassed Eduardo to come in.

"Sorry, Blu, just wanted to know what you were talking about," he said, sitting next to Jewel.

I laughed at his expression, "It's ok sir, you know you are welcome in any of our conversations, I was just telling everyone some of my past..." I noticed the tears in my eyes, "Sorry about that, every time I talk about this, I tend to cry."

"You know, Blu, you don't have to call me sir anymore,"Eduardo said, smiling.

I was confused, he was always strict with me on what I call him, "Then what should I call you then?"

He just laugh, pulling me into a hug, "Blu, I know I haven't treated you well lately, seeing how happy Jewel is with you, makes me feel so happy to have a son-in-law like you," Eduardo then began to tear up, "I was wrong, I should have gave you a better chance, do you think we can... maybe... start over."

"Sir, you can have all the chances you need..." I said, being released from the hug.

Eduardo just sighed, "Blu, you don't have to call me sir... you can call me Eduardo or Eddie or Dad, if you wish... or... you can call Pop!"

I lowered my head when I heard the word dad, "Thanks sir... oh, um... thanks Pop."

Everyone shared a laugh as I caught Eduardo up on what I told everyone.

He was very sad to hear that, to imagine losing his whole family was terrible, not to mention depressing.

I continued from the moment I was captured and taken to Minnesota or as Jewel put it, Tiny-sota.

Blu's Past

20 Years ago

I woke up in a dark box, as I remembered the events yesterday.

I silently cried myself, knowing I would die alone.

All of a sudden, the box I was in began to shake violently, as I cried harder, thinking it will be the end of my life soon.

But that death never came as the box came to a stop.

It was a good ten minutes of waiting, thinking of my fallen family, making more tears fall when I heard footsteps coming from outside.

In an instant, the box opened and there stood an human girl.

She had red hair and green eyes and wore this round glass type thing, I remember the humans calling them glasses.

This girl was different from all the humans I've seen, she had a calming presence around her, making me feel comfortable around her.

Then the girl picked me up and said in a soft voice, "I'll take care of you."

Then the girl wrapped me in something warm as she took me to her home.

We eventually came accross a place with birds and noticed another Spix Macaw being fed crackers and was obliviously a male.

He had blue eyes and a small feather blocking part of his left eye.

I was too busy looking around to even notice that I was at the girl's home.

Two bigger humans began to approach us, the bigger female grabbed me, as she pulled me into a hug.

"He's adorable Linda, where did you find him," the bigger female said.

"Well, mom... I've found him inside a crate in the middle of the streets, he was all alone and cold and I couldn't leave him," the little girl that I now know as Linda said. Well, Sophia, I know we can take care of him," the other human said, revealing himself as a male.

"Of course Jim, besides, we can't let a cutiepie like this slip us by," The bigger female named Sophia said, as she held me in her arms.

Later that day, Linda was given total responsibility of me, taking care of me.

I now slept peacefully, thinking this life could be my new beginning.

Back to present-

I took a deep breath, trying not to cry.

My parents' death kept on playing in my head.

As I began to fall apart again, Jewel grabbed me and held me close as I began to cry.

Eduardo and Roberto were also in tears but not as bad as me and Jewel.

Jewel was so worried about me but knew exactly how I felt when she thought her whole family were dead.

I held onto to Jewel, crying my heart out.

I never cried like this before.

Before, I used to cry on and off but now, it just kept coming and coming and I'm glad none of my kids saw this or they will be worrying, too.

Something was really wrong and it was starting to weaken me.

Like I was getting broken all over again.

I could tell that Eduardo was blaming himself for this but I kept reassuring him that it wasn't his fault but something about me,

I remember the song that I always sang to myself to keep me going.

Linda would always sing that to me and over time, I knew the lyrics and began singing it to myself.

Every time I got super emotional, I sang that song and that would always calm myself.

I may cry when I sing it but I always get calmed just singing it.

Don't lose your way  
with each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

I gently stroked Jewel's head as she joined me in the song

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by, for you and I

I looked at Jewel, shocked she knew this song, Jewel was truely my other half.

No matter what comes at us, we stayed together and took it together.

She stare into my eyes as she sang the next part by herself.

Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end

I pulled Jewel into a kiss as I joined her in the next.

Valley...Mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

Roberto and Eduardo watched us in awe as we sang together a song that we both knew

This song kept me going, even in my dark days, but now, it's keeping me and Jewel together like never before.

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

We both touched beaks as we poured our hearts into the song

When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts...everyone

I looked into's Jewel's beautiful eyes and saw nothing but pure love in them.

She truely did love me and I'm lucky to have her.

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I

As the song came to an end, we both kissed, feeling a strong comfort in each other's presence.

Jewel's presence made me melt, not only is Jewel the most beautiful girl I ever seen, she's also the sweetest and most caring girl ever.

Then a familiar voice spoke in my head, it brought tears to my eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, my son," the voice said, indicating to me that my mother is talking to me.

"Mom..." I said, tears welling up in my eyes, "I miss you."

"I miss you, too... I see where you get your looks, but you have my personallity. Your father and I are so proud of you."

Mary was also speaking to Jewel, making her freak out.

"Relax Jewel, it's me, Mary, Blu's mother," Mary said, speaking in Jewel's head.

Jewel finally got to speak to my father and I saw the excitement.

I turned around and saw that time was frozen.

My mom was no longer speaking in our heads, making feel lonely again.

"I'm right here, my son..." Mary said, coming into the hollow.

Her blue feathers were sparkling and her brown eyes had a glow to them.

I was so excited to see her that I ran to her, surprised to actually hug her.

I thought I would go through her like all my dreams, but this was a good dream if it was.

"It's not a dream Blu, it's real..." Mary said, kissing my forehead.

"But how, you died?" I said, not believing that this is real.

"I did die Blu but I was given a chance to see you, both of us saw how much of a mess you are in right now, and Jewel," Mary said, walking over to Jewel.

She gave her a hug, "Thank you so much for choosing our Blu, you have no idea how much of an impact you made on his life."

Jewel let a few tears come out, "Anything for my new mother-in-law, Mam... I wish you both were alive, so you can meet you grandchildren..."

Jewel broke down crying, knowing our kids could never meet my parents, but at least they met Jewel's dad.

"I'm so glad to see you again, mom..." I said, tearing up again.

I hugged her again, I was also hoping to see dad again but I was so glad to see my mother again.

"Well, we need to talk..." Marry said, as she held both me and Jewel in her wings.

**A:N/: How was it? Chapter 2 done and this story is getting emotional. Blu finally got to talk to his mother and she's proud of him. What does she want to talk to him about? Next chapter is - The Sad Talk. Before I release the new chapter, I do need some reviews for the stories. Won't know how I'm doing if you don't tell me. For me release chapter 3, I would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: We would never leave you

**Ok, here's chapter three of the emotional Decision. This story is slowly picking which I'm glad. If you guys love Alpha and Omega, feel free to check my other stories. I will be another Rio story based on my Alpha and Omega story Losing Everything. The story is set a few years after the event of Rio 2. I suggest reading Losing Everything first before reading this story. It will be a spinoff to it and will explain a lot of things that will happen. It will also be part of a series called The Dark Future Saga. I also can't wait for Rio 2 to come out on DVD. That was one of my favorites and hope the next one will be just as good. Here's the summary:**

**Blu and Eduardo lead what's left of the Blue Macaw race when dangerous Wolf Slayers are now killing everyone, bringing the entire world to extinction. Only Jewel can help keep everyone she loves safe from the unstoppable menace.**

**Now, the chapter will be getting emotional as ever and Blu will breaking down even more. Eduardo will also reveal a part of his past. **

Blu's POV

The last hour was really emotional, even though Jewel was there, I couldn't stop myself from crying.

My emotional wounds from before were now reopening, making me feel so broken again.

But there was something about Jewel that always made me feel better, but she too was as hurt as I was.

She knew what it was like to lose a mother, ever since she was never found.

Eduardo told us that she disappeared the day Jewel was separated from everyone, making me wonder if the loggers killed her or took her.

I hope she was still alive, I never want Jewel to know how it feels to lose a parent, let alone... lose both.

Then the unexpected happened, my mom began speaking to me, in her soft angelic voice that always soothed me to sleep.

Seeing her stand in front of me and Jewel was a tearjerking sight.

When she hugged me, her hug was something I always missed.

The fact that I have my mother's personallity and her eyes and I have my father's looks, made me happy, knowing they will never be forgotten.

Then my mother said, "Well, we need to talk..."

I knew she needed to tell us something.

She then looked at me, with happiness, "Blu, I need you do something for us... I know our deaths have affected you so much," she said as I started to tear up at the word deaths, "But I need you to be the strong bird here... your father and I will always be here for you, in here."

She then touched me in the heart, telling that they will always be there, making me shed more tears.

Then she wiped the tears from my eyes, "Shh... Blu, I'm here."

Jewel just sat there, watching me and my mother have our emotional talk, it was the first time I heard her since she died.

I saw she had tears in her eyes, but not like mine.

My eyes kept releasing tears, no matter how hard I try, I couldn't stop crying.

Everyday, I waited for me to wake from this nightmare, wishing my parents weren't dead.

Even though I saw their bodies, I still waited for them to come for me.

I remember when I was little and I just met Linda, I would sit by her window, watching and hoping my parents would come.

Even if I was looking for my parents, every time I saw Linda running towards the house, just to give me company, that's when I realize that even if my parents are dead, that I was safe with Linda.

Linda was not just a friend, but more of a mother to me.

She took care of me, watched over me, and even helped me when I was hurt or injured.

She did everything for me, and she told me every single day, that she would always protect me.

When Jewel came, she was treated the same way.

Even when Jewel didn't trust humans, she loved the attention Linda gave her.

Jewel knew why I was so attached to Linda, she was too in her own way.

The good thing about Linda was she put me on a path that brought me Jewel.

Even if I was getting broken again, Jewel was all I ever needed.

She was my light, my reason to live.

For a whole hour, I was stuck in my thoughts, as my mother told Jewel to stay strong because she knew that I would need her more than ever.

The more I thought, the more I cried, too afraid that if I let of my memories, that they will lost forever.

But the memories I held dear were the ones that I shared with Jewel.

All of them were playing in my head like a movie.

I remember the first time I laid eyes on her, almost kissing her, watching the sunset with her, jumping out of the plane for her, and then, our first kiss.

Her kiss was what I needed more, and every time I kissed her, I melted, feeling her strong love for me.

At first, I thought she was only with me was because I was the only male of our kind, then when we got to the tribe, I thought for sure that she was going to leave me.

But I was so wrong, every chance she got, she spent it with me.

She showed her love then, but now, it's even stronger, strong enough to keep us together.

As usual, more tears came pouring out, why was this happening was still confusing me.

It was as if a huge part of me died when my parents died and it took this long to take full affect.

Then I felt someone hug, and saw my mom and Jewel hugging.

If Max was here, then this would be so perfect.

But I would want my dad more than anything, and I'm proud to say that my parent were the best, even if I didn't see much of them, they were so loving.

More memories came flooding to me, one of them was when I held Tiago for the first time.

He was so cute, and the more I look at him, I see me when I was his age.

The next part made me smile big when Tiago held me as he fell asleep in my wings.

Then I look to my left and saw Carla sound asleep.

Carla and Tiago were really attached to me, Bia was more attached to Jewel.

But Bia sure did love to sleep in my wings, every time she could, she would jump in them, wanting to hold her as she slept.

I was so proud to be a parent, and I hope that nothing ever happens to me or Jewel.

Over time, Carla was still so attached to me, Tiago got a little more mischievous, but he still was attached.

More and more tears came as more memories came to me, as if my whole life was flashing before my eyes.

Then came one memory that made me break down, it was a memory of when I was first allowed outside by my parents, my very first memory.

Blu's Past - 20 years ago

Six months before the death of Santiago and Mary

Still Blu's POV

I slowly walked outside as my parents allowed me to go outside and make a few friends.

There were some birds around my age, but they were too busy playing with each other.

Some would look at me, but that only made more nervous

Then I accidentally walked into someone, making me back in fear.

"I'm sorry... it was... an accident," I said, trying to hide the fear in my eyes.

"It's ok, it happens..." the bird said, his voice indicating that it was a male.

I was now beyond nervous as I slowly spoke, "I... I... I'm... I'm B... Blu..."

The bird noticed that I was shaking, but he just smiled, "Nice to meet you Blu, I'm Max," He said, reaching his left wing out to me, for a handshake.

I slowly shook it, remembering that's how others greet each other.

"Wanna hang out?" Max asked, shocking me.

I was too nervous to speak, so I just nodded, only making him smile.

That day, we both played and learned things.

I even found out that he was shy just like me, remembering the first time he came out.

We became good friends that day, soon after, best of friends.

Over the next month, our friendship was very solid, and Max was very protective of me.

Some of the birds would tease me because of my shyness, but Max would always get in their face.

Max was my only friend, I always remember him as a shaky kid, with puffed up feathers, and brown eyes like me.

If he was alive, could you imagine what he would look like?

I probably won't even recognize him, or would he recognize me

The next month, was the month everything came to an end.

Max was brutally beatened to death.

I wasn't sure if he was killed by the other kids, but he was beaten so badly, I couldn't even tell if it was him.

When it was confirmed that it was him, I just broke down crying.

Who would do that to him, he was the sweetest bird you'll ever meet.

After his death, I pretty much stopped going outside, only with my parents that I would go.

Then one day, my mother told me that he will always be with me, in my heart.

The next month was when everything gotten worse, the kids that were teasing me all disappeared.

Their parents, freaking about their disappearance, hoping they were all alive.

I took a walk, trying to clear my head when I came across a revolting stench.

I quickly told my dad of this and we found out that the stench was of a bunch of dead bodies who were revealed to be of those kids.

Some were cut up, some were burnt, and the rest was the same as Max.

All together, ten bodies were found, that's including Max.

The patriarch of our tribe issued new rules for everyone, indicating that there was a killer on the loose.

All kids were ordered to stay with their parents until the killer was caught.

Max's parents took it very hard, going crazy to find the killer.

It was nighttime, and I decided to look up at the stars when my dad came up to me.

"Hey Blu, are you ok?" Santiago asked, noticing the tears in my eyes.

"Yeah dad, just miss Max, that's all..." I said, crying a bit.

Then he grabbed into a hug, holding me close to him.

"I know you do, Blu... I miss him too. He was the sweetest boy, plus, he made you happy," Santiago said, kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you dad," I said, enjoying the hug.

"I love you, too Blu... I'm so proud to call you my son... me and your mother will never leave you, if we do, we will always be together, no matter where we are," Santiago said, wiping my tears.

I cried harder, he was truly the best dad.

The Next month, everything was still the same, but my dad wanted to teach me how to fly so if I ever got in danger or separated, I could fly home.

although, that didn't work out right.

I kept on falling and getting hurt.

The more I tried, the more I failed. When it came to the end of the month, I was slowly getting the basics, but I was too scared.

Back to Present

I cried, remembering that memory.

It wasn't too long after that, was when they died.

My mother continued to hold me and Jewel in a hug.

I looked and saw my mother with loving eyes.

She saw that memory, and she too had tears in her eyes.

"I just wish I had more time to be a proper mother to you, Blu," she said, as she gently kissed my forehead.

She did the same for Jewel, letting her know that she is a part of our family.

Jewel saw all my memories, realizing that I came from a very hard life.

Everyone I knew and loved had died and it hurt her to see so much pain in my life.

"Looks like it getting close to when I have to go," Mary said, as she released us.

But I grabbed her, "NO! Don't go! Don't leave me again!" I said, crying into her chest.

She started to tear up, "Blu, we will never leave you, never ever leave you..." She said, lifting my head so I would look up to her, "This was my chance to see my little boy again and I did... I'll try and visit every chance I get, but it's hard being like this, you'll just move on, Blu. Me and your dad are dead, you are alive, and have a family, three beautiful kids, a beautiful mate."

Jewel decided to break her silence, "Not to mention a father-in-law who wants to be close to his son-in-law, not to mention Roberto wanting to be close to you. He actually told me that he looks up to you like a brother."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, but my sadness was too intense for it to stop.

"I am trying, it's just too hard... I just don't want to be left alone again!" I said as I broke down crying even harder.

Jewel pulled me into a hug, using her charm to soothe me,"It's ok, Blu, you will never ever be alone again, me, the kids, Roberto, my dad, even the whole tribe, will be there for you..." She said as she looked into my eyes, "I will never ever forgive myself if I ever left you, you're my Blu, and most of all, I will always be by your side, till the very end."

She kissed me on the lips, my crying seamed to stop for the moment.

We sat there kissing as my mother slipped from us, bringing everything back to normal.

Roberto and Eduardo watched as we both made out.

Roberto noticed the tears coming from our eyes, "Is everything ok, those tears weren't there before, it's like..."

Roberto couldn't finish, he was so worried about us.

I smiled, knowing why Jewel liked him so much, he was such a sweet bird, sadly reminding me of Max.

Roberto was so much like Max, his attitude, his personality, and the way he spoke, brought back memories of Max.

I decided to calm him down, "It's ok, Roberto... it's just... me and Jewel had a..." I couldn't finish, as tears started to come out.

I already miss my mom, but Jewel finished for me.

"We just talked to Blu's mother, that's all," she said, as she wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Wait, your mother spoke to you both," Eduardo asked, looking at me.

I sadly nodded, "Yeah, and I miss her already... that's why it looked like we were crying a lot, especially me."

Eduardo walked up to me, giving me a hug, "It's ok Blu, I know you miss her, I know exactly how you feel."

Jewel looked at her dad, confused, "How dad?"

"Well, I too lost my whole family when I was little, but I was never in the care of a human," Eduardo said, hugging me tighter.

"How did you cope," I asked, wondering if he went through the same thing I'm going through.

He released me from his hug, his eyes tearing up, "I did what you did, I cried, like I couldn't stop," he said, looking down, "Humans killed my whole family, that's why I hate Humans, but I never ever meant to make you feel unwelcomed here, Blu."

He started to cry a bit from his earlier action, "Pop, it's ok, you were just cautious, look at me, I'm still here, aren't I?"

Eduardo looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right, and I'm proud to call you my son, I just wish I could help you with this, but I don't remember how I overcame the sadness."

I just smiled, "It's ok Pop, the only thing I want you to do is to be there for me and my family, that's all I ever wanted."

We all shared a hug before heading back outside.

I wanted to tell everyone the rest of my past, but I didn't want to cry anymore tonight.

I don't even want the kids to see me like this either.

We all decided to have fun tonight.

After that talk with my mother and all that crying, I was feeling a little better, but still, I felt so much pain, and I still felt so alone.

But me and Jewel were together, and I know I would cherish her like I cherished my parents.

**A:N/: How was it? This is one emotional story and this could be my longest chapter ever. I even shed a few tears writing this. When I made this story, I wanted to give Blu not just a powerful past but an emotional past, one that explained why he was so attached to Linda. Poor Blu feels so alone yet he has everyone there for him. The outline of his memories will all get more detail, including Blu holding Tiago for the first time. I also wanted to show how much the kids love Blu. All the things in this story will shape Blu into the bird we all know. But when this story ends, Blu will be even better, showing his real love for his new family. Please review and tell me how this is, I will continue this till the very end, and be on the look out for more stories. I love Rio and will cherish that series like Alpha and Omega. If you enjoyed my stories, feel free to check out my other stories. Have a good night and happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Aunt Mimi's Side - The Truth

**Here' the fourth chapter to Decision. Ok, now, to let you know, a Rio 2 song will make a comeback in this story, Beautiful Creatures. Also, if you haven't already, go to my profile and vote for your favorite story from me. You can vote from this story to Love At First Sight (My First Complete Short Story) to Losing Everything (My current Alpha and Omega story). If you haven't read them and vote for your favorite. Just found out that this story rose to the #1 spot, so I'm glad that this story is doing good. I also did another Alpha and Omega story based on my favorite Rio movie, Rio 2. Now, this chapter will be different from the previous chapters. Also, Mimi will reveal a bit more on Eduardo's past and why he said he knew how Blu felt losing his whole family. **

Jewel's POV

Me and Blu flew together as we all decided to have a night for fun.

I wanted to ask my Aunt Mimi if what my dad said was true.

She was after all a part of his family.

We finally got to the hollow that she always used.

It was all beautifully decorated with flowers, meaning she was a sucker for flowers.

Then there she was, getting ready for the fun night.

"Hey Aunt Mimi," I shouted, alerting her of our presence.

She turned and immediately smile, "Well, if it isn't my favorite wildflower, how are you doing Jewel."

"We're fine, Blu's a little depressed but he's fine, we wanted to ask you something." I said, holding Blu close to me.

"Sure, what is it?" Mimi asked, looking at us.

"Well, a while ago, Blu was telling us about his past, where he lost his entire family and friends, then dad said, he lost his whole family, but you're apart of his family... right?" I asked, wondering why my dad said that, hoping he wasn't just saying it to make Blu feel better.

Mimi just giggled, "It is true, and yes, I am apart of his family. You see," she said, as her eyes began to tear, "Your father and I were almost separated for nearly ten years, we all thought everyone was dead. I was with one specific bird, and that bird was your mother. She took me in and took care of me. We eventually became best friends and one day, a crazed depressed bird came into our tribe. I instantly recognized him as your father."

I couldn't believe what I heard, my dad almost went crazy because of this, "What happened?"

"Well, you can imagine what happens next? He fell in love with your mother, and was instantly overjoyed that I was alive, I was so happy he alive too. For ten long years, he lived in depression, thinking everyone was dead," Mimi said, "Shortly after meeting your mother, she became pregnant with you... and shortly after that, you were born. It was when you were allowed to be outside to make some friends, we came across Roberto."

"Roberto was not born in our tribe..." I asked, not believing any of this.

"Yes Jewel... Roberto was found and taken into our tribe. He was separated from his family. We found what was left of his family and sadly found out most of his family were killed.," Mimi said.

Blu was stuck in thought, thinking about Max.

A memory came to him of Max telling him about his family, how come he never remembered it was a mystery.

Blu's Past - 20 Years Ago - Three Days before Max's devastating death

Blu's POV

Me and Max were perched on top of a tree, watching the day go by as we talked about our family.

"Well, my dad is a total joker, he loves to joke around," Max said, making me laugh, "My mom, well, she's an expert in treating wounds."

"She's a healer," I said, looking at Max, who just nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I used to have a younger brother but he disappeared a while ago," Max said, sadly.

"What happened to him," I asked, sadden that he lost a brother.

He looked at me, "He just disappeared one day, no body was ever found."

"What was his name?" I asked.

He smiled, "His name was perfect for him, his name was..."

Back to present

Still Blu's POV

Oh my gosh, I know his brother and didn't even realized it.

"Jewel, I'll be right back, I have to speak to someone," I said as I flew off.

It took a few minutes to get to where I wanted to be.

It was Roberto's nest where Roberto was getting ready for the night of fun.

I stepped in, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Roberto..."

He turned and smiled when he saw me, "Blu, how are you feeling buddy?"

He flew over to him and gave him a hug, letting me know he was there for me.

"I'm fine, just wanted to ask you something?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He smiled, "Sure, ask away..."

I started to tear up, "Do you remember a bird by the name of Max?"

Roberto froze at the name, that was his big brother's name... "Puffed up feathers, brown eyes, shy... are you talking about that Max?" He asked as I nodded in confirmation, then he started to tear up, "He was my big brother..."

Now it all made sense, "I knew him, he was my very first friend... my only friend... he was like a brother to me."

Roberto looked at me with a shocked expression, "You mean, you are the bird that my brother befriended before he died."

"Yeah, a couple of months after he died, I used to pretend he was still alive **(This explains why he was looking for Max at the beginning in ch. 1)**, I even pretended that he was alive when my parents died... so I guess we are both from the same tribe," I said, looking down.

Roberto smiled, his brother meant the world to Blu, he was truly Blu's brother, not by blood but by bond.

His father who was already dying told him that Max started calling this one bird his brother, and his name was Blu.

"I used to do that too, that was until I met Ju-Ju. My father told me that a bird named Blu befriended Max. When you came, I didn't even think for a minute that you were the same Blu that Max befriended," Roberto said, than remembering something, "Hey Blu, I was wondering if I could give you a nickname, too, like I gave to Ju-Ju."

I smiled, this was the first time he offered this to me, I also wanted to be close to Max's brother, "Sure, what do you have."

Roberto thought for a minute, "How about Bluey or Bro, you choose?"

Both were nice but I wanted something that reminded me of Max, and Max always considered me his brother so I decided to go with Bro instead of Bluey.

We both hugged, I knew Roberto was still hurt by his brother's untimely death.

Then Roberto spoke as we continued to hug, "What... do you miss... about Max?" he said, his voice shaky with sadness.

There was everything I miss about him, "I miss him terribly, I miss him telling me that we are best friends, I miss him protecting me, and I miss his laugh...He was the greatest friend ever, having him gone feels so weird. It's just sad that his life was cut short."

Me and Roberto were both crying but not as bad as before.

I pulled away, looking at Roberto, you could easily tell he was Max's bother.

"I'm glad a part of Max is still alive, you remind me so much of him," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Roberto looked at me confused, "How?"

"You have his personality, his attitude, you even act like him," I said, smiling.

"Oh... sorry, just haven't spent much time with him since I was separated from my family," Roberto said, feeling ashamed.

I patted him on the back, letting him know that everything is ok.

We both got ready when a familiar sound filled the whole area.

Everyone was getting ready to sing 'Beautiful Creatures' again and I was ready to impress everyone.

Me and Roberto had our faces painted red and joined the other males, along with Eduardo and Tiago.

Upon seeing me, Tiago ran to me and gave me the biggest hug, only making me hug him even more.

He was just like me, even attitude wise he was like me.

We all started dancing, while singing to the song.

Let's come together, singing love and harmonia  
We are so different, but the same inside our hearts  
Beautiful colors, as far as the eyes can see ya  
Open your wings, fly when you hear the call

I saw Jewel dancing with our two beautiful daughters, so I started dancing my way towards them, catching the attention of Bia and Carla.

Then Jewel saw me and blushed at my sight.

She flew over to me, grabbing me and planting a kiss on me.

Then we sang together, our voices mixing together into a beautiful song

Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom  
Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
One for the jungle família  
Like bah bah bah boo boo  
Calling the beautiful creatures

It wasn't long till Eduardo, TIago, and Roberto danced their way towards us, making everyone watch us as we all danced together, not as separate birds but as a strong family.

Come this way celebrate  
Laugh and dance all the way  
Follow me sing along  
Lah lah bah bah boom boom

Some of the girls melted when Roberto looked at them, making some of the guys jealous

Like it was before, all the guys started sing by themselves followed by all the girls singing by themselves

Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou

Then Eduardo started his crazy little singing, making everyone laugh as we all continued our dance.

Pop-pop, I am the pop-pop  
I am the tchh I am your pop-pop  
I am the pop-pop-pop, tchch pop-pop-pop  
I am the pop-pop the tchhhchhc

We all sang in one voice, ending the song in a boom, making a very beautiful ending

Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom  
Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
One for the jungle família  
Like bah bah bah boo boo  
Calling the beautiful creatures

Once the song came to an end, everyone congratulated me on our excellent performance.

Which made me confused than I remembered the first time I heard that song, I didn't sing but this time, I did.

Jewel was stuck to me, nor did she want to release me.

Her beautiful eyes locked with mine as we kissed.

Eduardo and Roberto decided to watch over the kids while me and Jewel have a special date.

I quickly got something from Roberto's nest that I was wanting to give to Jewel.

It was a necklace I had Tulio make for me to celebrate my anniversary with Jewel.

I hid the necklace so Jewel wouldn't see it, I had it made specially for her.

It wasn't long till I saw my beautiful Jewel waiting for me.

Her feathers were sparkling as the moonlight shined upon her, making her super attractive.

"So, did you get what you were looking for?" She asked, smiling that heavenly smile of hers.

I was dazed by her smile, but I still answered, "Yes beautiful, now let's have the date of ours."

We both flew off to a place that Jewel remembered going to when she was little, it was her favorite spot.

"It's beautiful here," I said, looking at the beautiful view.

Jewel perched herself on one of the branches as I perched myself next to her.

I grabbed her and pulled her close as we sat there, enjoying each other's presence.

This was it, as I pulled the necklace out but it was still hidden from Jewel.

"Jewel, the thing I got from the nest was actually for you," I said, making Jewel look at me.

She smiled again as her eyes reflected the moonlight, "Oh... what is it?"

I was lost in her eyes, she truly did have very beautiful eyes.

She had the kind of eyes that could make anyone fall in love with her.

"This thing I had made specially for you, my sweet Jewel... Tulio had it done personally and finally had it finished before we left for the Amazon, so here you are," I said, as I revealed the necklace.

It was covered in pure gold and in the center of it was a beautifully placed Sapphire diamond, it even had tiny emerald diamonds and looked to have costed a fortune to make.

In the back had Jewel's name on it.

She looked at it in awe, "Happy anniversary, my precious Jewel," I said, kissing her.

"Oh Blu, it's so beautiful..." she said, on the verge of tears.

I smiled, "Anything for you, Jewel..."

She then leaped into my wings, kissing me passionately, "Oh thank you Blu! You're the best mate anyone can have."

We broke the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes.

"I should be thanking you, Jewel... For choosing me, you mean more to me than anything... If I lost you, I would be far worse than I am now," I said, leaning my head on hers.

"You're welcome Blu, by what I saw of you when you were little, I would have chose you a long time ago," Jewel said, making me blush, remembering when I showed her what I looked like when I was little.

Her comments told me that she thought I was so cute.

"Could you imagine what would happen if we would have met when we were little, would we still end together," I asked, knowing she would say yes.

Jewel looked at me with her breath taking smile, "I know that if we did, I would be stuck on you like glue."

"Well, you are stuck to me like glue," I said, making her blush.

What she saw in me was a mystery but I do love her, and will never stop loving her.

I asked her what else did Mimi say about her and Eduardo's past.

She told me that during the ten years that Eduardo spent by himself, he was mostly like me, kept crying and blaming himself for what happened in the past.

He stopped doing that ever since meeting Jewel's mother.

Her name was Krystal and according to Eduardo, she was the most beautiful bird that ever lived and every time he looked at Jewel, he saw her.

The question remains, is Krystal alive or did she die?

The only answer I can think of is that she is still alive or else, my mother would have told Jewel.

I know Max was there because she even smiled when I thought about Max.

Who knows, maybe Max will visit me like my mom did.

I hope so,because Roberto sure does miss him.

"Blu, are you ok?" Jewel asked, nudging my face.

I looked at her and smiled, "I'm ok, just thinking is all... you know, I think your mother is still alive."

"How do you know?" Jewel asked.

"Well, my mother would have said something if she was dead... I know Max was there," I said, hoping I was right.

Jewel was now tearing up, "I hope she is, maybe you are right, but if she is, where would she be? How come she didn't return to my father."

"I don't know Jewel, but I do know that if I was her and I was away from any of my kids, I would not stop looking for them," I said, making another point to her.

She lit up after I said that, "You know, maybe you're right, Mimi did say she disappeared after I did, so hopefully that's what she's doing."

She then looked at me, "By the way Blu, who was it that you needed to talk to earlier?"

"You remember Roberto... I just found out that he's is Max's little brother," I said, remembering the heart to heart talk we had.

Jewel was shocked to hear this, "You mean... he is...Max's brother."

I nodded, "Yep, he is just like Max, personality wise and attitude wise."

"Wow, who knew that Beto was your best friend's brother?" Jewel said, holding me close to her.

We stayed there for another hour, just talking and kissing each other.

After that, we both went back to Roberto's nest where he and our three little angels were asleep.

The last thing I remember was Jewel falling asleep in my wings, with me following her lead.

I had only one thing on my mind, Jewel...

**A:N/: How was it? Please review. I decided to tone down the depression in this chapter and show a little love between Blu and Jewel. Also check out my other stories, I am updating Losing Everything too. Plus, if you love this story, vote for it and maybe it will become my best story yet. I really enjoy writing this story and hope that it will live up to the height of my first story Love At First Sight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Nightmare, Waking up to Beauty

**Ok, this story is still in the #1 spot of the best stories poll and I'm proud to continue with a fifth chapter. After thinking, I decided to open this chapter with a glimpse into what the my next Rio story will be about. If the reviews keep coming, the story could be longer, so keep sending the reviews. This story is among the major updates I'm doing and I will update my other two Alpha and Omega stories. So enjoy the chapter.**

Blu's Dream

I woke up, feeling extremely warm as usual.

The cool air made me feel so good and yet, I still feel as if I'm alone.

I looked around and saw I was still in Roberto's hollow.

Then a soft angelic voice spoke out to me, "Blu?"

That's when everything changed.

The hollow was not Roberto's, but it was the one I was in when I was little, when my mother told me to wait for her.

I turned and saw a beautiful Jewel staring at me.

She then touched me with her wing, making me blush upon her touch.

She always had the softest touch and every time she touched me, I felt loved.

"Blu?" She said as she got closer, revealing the true beauty of her eyes.

I was lost in her eyes as she pressed her beak to mine, kissing me.

The moment seemed to last forever but it was only a minute.

Then Jewel said something that made almost gave me a heart attack.

"Why didn't you save me?" Jewel said, looking into my eyes.

What was she talking about and what didn't I save her from.

I then felt a warm sticky substance on my stomach.

I looked and was horrified to see blood coming from Jewel.

What was sticking in Jewel's chest made me more frightened, it was three long claws.

Then a loud demonic growl filled the air, as I looked to see the creature that had it's claws in Jewel.

The creature looked like a wolf but it wasn't a wolf nor was it anything.

It had black fur and red eyes, it's teeth looked like they were very sharp.

It's paws had long sharp claws and looked like it killed recently.

The next thing made me scared when the creature lunged it's sharp teeth into my neck, killing me instantly.

End of Blu's dream.

I jumped upon seeing that dream.

I was completely drenched in sweat, and my heart beating fast.

"Blu, are you ok?" a sweet voice said to me.

I looked and saw a frightened and worried Jewel staring at me.

Her eyes were filled with worry as she got closer to me, trying to calm me down.

She was so worried and I was glad to see no wounds at all on her.

"It's ok Jewel, it was just a nightmare, that's all..." I said as I grabbed her and held her, letting her know that I'm ok.

She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers, feeling the intense love we have for each other.

"I'm glad you're ok, Blu... what was your nightmare about?" She said, wanting to help me.

I told her everything, how she kissed me, and then seeing the blood and that horrifying creature.

What that creature was a mystery.

It looked very simular to the Wolf Slayer, a creature that many knew didn't exist, they were after all a myth told and feared by both humans and wolves.

Many speaking about how they could bring an end to this world if they were real.

I was extremely freaked out how my nightmare ended, with me being eaten alive by them.

The question remains, are they real?

Linda would tell me about the stories many had encountering them.

Many humans called them demons, some called them Long Claws, while the rest just called them Wolf Slayers.

I was so stuck in my thoughts, I saw Jewel just hugging me and kissing me, showing all of her love.

"Jewel, do you remember the first night we had together, you know after we got together?" I asked, remembering the first time she slept in my wings.

Jewel just laid her head on my chest, "Yes I do, that was one of my best nights ever, but you want to know what my best memory was?"

I was now wondering what that was, I knew it had to do with me but I also thought it was when Eduardo came back into her life.

I smiled as I softly rubbed the back of her head, "What is it?"

She pulled me into a kiss before speaking, "It was when we first showed our intense love for each other, the day I became mated for life with you."

That was an excellent day, I was so romantic to Jewel that night**.**

After that, she attacked me with kisses, and then it happened.

The next morning, I woke up with Jewel on top of me, her wings trapping me in a tight embrace.

Our feathers were a little messed up from our love-making, but it was the best moment of my life.

From that day, Jewel always told me she was mated for life with me, that she belongs to me and that I belong to her.

I didn't care, as long as I have Jewel, I know I would be fine.

It wasn't long after that, that our three little angels came into our lives.

Blu's past - 3 years ago

Blu's POV

I held my first-born daughter, Carla as she fell asleep in my wings.

She looked so much like Jewel, can't wait till she opens her eyes, I wonder her eye color would be.

I slowly walked into the hollow me and Jewel lived in outside of Linda's house.

Jewel was sound asleep with our second daughter, Bia, and our only son, Tiago.

The next week, me and Jewel were busy taking care of our angels, that's when Carla and Tiago formed an attachment to me while Bia was attached to Jewel.

The next few months were the same, me and Jewel stayed by them till they began to speak.

Bia seemed more interested in reading books while Carla enjoyed listening to music, while Tiago loved cause trouble.

I smiled at Tiago, knowing he pretty much reminds me so much of myself when I was his age.

A year has passed and our three angels had grown up so much.

Carla was now singing just like her mother, but it was also the music that I loved listening.

Ever since I introduced her to the music I grew up with, she loved it just like the music Jewel loved ever since she gotten used to Linda and humans.

It wasn't long after that, that Linda and Tulio gotten married after dating a few years.

Tulio still freaks me out when he tries to speak to us.

Every once in a while, I would catch myself crying, remembering my painful past, that was when Jewel was trying to figure out what was happening with me.

The painful part of my past was seeing everyone I loved die.

My mother, my father, Max, Linda's parents, and a few bird friends that I made back in Minnesota.

I watched so many loved ones dies... friends... and now, that Jewel is here, I will protect her.

Back to present - still Blu's POV

I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep remembering the past.

Jewel was sound asleep, still wrapped in my wings.

She started to speak in her sleep, making me listen.

"Mmm... Blu... that's feel so good... mmm... My precious Blu," Jewel said as she buried her head deeper into my chest, snuggling closer.

I looked up and saw Carla getting up.

"Morning sweetheart?" I said, making her look at me.

"Morning dad," Carla said as she flew over to me, giving me a good morning hug.

"How are you this morning?" she asked as she release me from her hug.

"I'm fine Carla, just enjoying holding your mother is all, how are you?" I said, kissing her on the forehead.

She just giggled as I did that, "I'm fine dad," she said as she looked at Jewel.

"Dad, can I ask you something? What does it feel to have somebody like mom by your side," She asked, wanting to know what it felt like to have someone who loves you.

I smiled, ready to tell her everything, "It feels great... it's a really great feeling to have somebody that cares so much about you, take your mother for example."

Jewel opened her eyes as she heard the conversation.

Carla just listened as I told her the great qualities about Jewel, "She is one of the smartest birds I have ever met, not to mention the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Even though she is... way too beautiful for me, I am lucky to have her."

Jewel smiled at the comment, but she knew I was wrong, she was lucky to have me.

Carla was amazed by what she heard, when I continued to speak, "And Carla, you will find someone, too. You already very beautiful, just like your mother. Any guy is lucky to have my little girl, no matter what, you will always be my little girl, and I love you, Carla, me and your mother love you guys so very much and I'm very proud of you."

Carla was very touched by my speech as she lunged into my wings, hugging me tightly.

"I love you, too dad... I love you guys so much and I hope you guys never leave us," Carla said, on the verge of tears.

"I would never do that, Carla... we love you guys too much to do that, I know what it's like to lose parents, and I will never put any of you through that," I said, holding Carla in my wings.

Bia and Tiago heard that and immediately joined the hug.

Being hugged by kids was the best feeling I felt since that disturbing nightmare.

It wasn't long till Jewel got up and joined in on the hug.

We all smiled as we hugged each other tighter, showing anyone that saw us that we are a strong family, tied together by a strong love.

**A:N/: Ok, there it is, now I want you all to decided what the next chapter should be about? Does anyone thing Blu should spend some time with Roberto where Roberto tells Blu of his time with Jewel or should it focus on the kids? You decide, and I also want you all to vote on this, is Jewel's mother alive? If yes, she will make an appearing in the next few chapters, if no, then either Max or Santiago will tell Jewel that she's dead. I'm going to update my other stories now but keep reviewing, I might extend this story longer if I get more reviews. Other than that, tell me how I did and I will bring more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Truth Revealed

**Ok, here the sixth chapter. Before you read, there will be two big reunions in this chapter. Blu get reunited with a very special loved one from his past and there will be an introduction to another big major character. If you hoping for Jewel's mother to be alive, then cheer on, she's alive! So here's the big chapter 6.**

Blu's POV

I stood perched on top of a tree, just watching the day go by.

After waking up to see Jewel's beautiful face, I was now feeling like a brand new bird.

It got even better when I talked to Carla this morning.

The more I look at her, the more I see Jewel's beauty in her.

But the more I thought, only one question kept coming back, is Jewel's mother alive?

I was wondering that since my mom talked to me.

If she died, would she have told me or Jewel.

Then everything went silent, just like it did when my mom came and talked to me and Jewel.

I looked everywhere, hoping to see either my mom or dad but no one was near.

"What sup, my brother..." A very familiar voice said, making me tear up.

It was a voice I longed to hear, the voice of Max.

I turned around and saw a grown up Max standing in front of me.

"Max!" I said as I ran to hug him.

"How are you doing, brother?" Max asked, smiling.

I was overjoyed to see my best friend, "I'm fine, just enjoying life... with a beautiful mate."

He just smiled, "I know, I actually seen her, you really got a good one," he said, giving me a wink.

I just blushed, "Yeah, she is amazing, just perfect for me."

He just laughed as he pulled me into another hug, "I'm glad, I heard from your mother that you found my little brother, Roberto, how's he's doing?"

I looked down, knowing Roberto would do anything to speak to him again, "Well, he misses you a lot, and I know he wishes he could have been a better brother to you."

He sadly nodded, "I know, I wish I was a better brother too... but the thing I'm so happy about is that he is surrounded by birds who love him, that's all that matters."

Then that question came back and I wanted to know the answer, "Hey Max, I was wondering, only if you can answer but," I said as I took a deep breath, "Is Jewel's mother alive or dead?"

"Well," Max said, "She's not here so she's not dead. In fact, she is more than alive, she is actually near here, searching desperately for Jewel."

I was happy to hear that, "You mean she's alive?"

He smiled, "Yep, she is surely alive. It's funny how she spent this long searching for Jewel, but I guess it's what a mother does to find her children. I would have done the same if I have kids."

I smiled too, knowing I would do it too, "How far is she?"

Max just closed his eyes as he figured out how far she really was, "I say about a few miles or so, why?"

"I was going to surprise Jewel with her mother, and since it's her birthday next week, why not give her the best present yet," I said, smiling.

Jewel meant so much to me and I would do anything for her.

After hearing that, Max smiled, knowing I was right for Jewel, "You know, that would be the best gift but from what I heard from Jewel, you are her best gift."

I was confused, "You talked to Jewel?"

He just laughed, "No silly, I can hear her thoughts as well as yours. When I hear Jewel's thoughts, she always thinking about you and how she wants to remain in your wings for all eternity. I have never seen or heard of a girl who adored someone as much as she adores you."

I was now speechless, I never thought I meant that much to her.

Now, everything was perfect.

Max talked to me, my mother talked to me, and the more I hear of Jewel's undying love for me, the more I get healed.

Roberto was so much like a brother to me, filling up the space Max had.

"Max, if I go look for Jewel's mother, will you help lead me to her," I asked, hoping to still hear him after this.

He smiled, "Of course, I will always be with you, until the end, Blu. I also suggest that Eduardo comes with you so she will not think you're after her."

After that, everything went back to normal.

As usual, Max disappeared, just like mom did.

I was now feeling lonely again but I know Eduardo needed to know this, so I flew off to his hollow where I spotted him sleeping.

"Must be his day off or something," I said as I got closer.

He must have heard me when I came in, because he opened his eyes as I got close.

"Oh... morning Blu," He said as he stretched his wings.

"Morning Pop... there something I want to tell you," I said, hoping he would believe me.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked, staring at me.

"I think your mate, Krystal, might be alive?" I said, as I took a deep breath.

He was now shocked, "I... I... I... How do you know, I haven't seen her in a long time... what makes you think that?"

I told him everything, about what Max said, after hearing that, Eduardo broke down crying, hoping I was right.

I wanted to do this for Jewel, she deserves it after all she did for me.

Without wasting any minute, me and Eduardo went off flying south.

It took us twenty minutes for me to hear Max tell me we were there.

Me and Eduardo took a stop on one of the branches and looked everywhere for a sign of another Blu Macaw.

It wasn't long till we started hearing a soft sound of crying.

Eduardo melted when he heard that sound, instantly recognizing it as the cries of his beloved Krystal.

He started to fly towards the sound with me following him.

We came across what looked like an abandoned hollow.

I looked and saw what looked like an older Jewel crying.

That told me that she was alive.

"Krystal... is that you?" Eduardo said, softly.

She perked her head when she heard his voice, "Eddie? Is that you?"

Eduardo was now crying as she ran to hug her.

"I missed you so much, sweetheart, I thought I lost you," Eduardo said as he cried tears of joy.

Krystal was also crying, but not of tears of joy but of sadness, "I couldn't find her, Eddie... we lost our only daughter."

I decided to break up my silence, "Actually mam, your daughter is okay and alive... I'm Blu, Jewel's loving mate," I said, coming closer.

She looked at me, with happiness, "You mean, Jewel is alive?"

"Yes sweetheart, she's alive, and Blu here," Eduardo said, putting a wing over me, "Kept her alive and happy."

Krystal pulled me into a hug, "Thank you."

I knew Krystal wanted to see Jewel as soon as possible so I told everyone it's time to go.

We both flew off towards the tribe where I heard Krystal apologize to Eduardo for everything, for not coming back.

He understood everything and forgave her, knowing she was only doing it for Jewel.

As we were flying, Krystal started speaking to me, "So, you're Jewel's mate..."

I nodded, "Yeah, we even have three kids... two beautiful daughters and one handsome son."

She smiled, "You mean, I'm a grandmother?"

"Yes you are, and I know, Jewel will be very happy to see you," I said, as I continued to fly.

Then I noticed the area was getting familiar, meaning that I was now in my birth place.

I remembered a special flower here that I know Jewel would love.

"I'll be right back, I have to check this place out, tell Jewel I'm getting her something special," I said as I went flying back into memory lane.

I heard Eduardo give Krystal directions to the tribe, as I know he was going to join me.

"Ok, Blu, I'm going to stay here with you, to make sure nothing happens to my Jewel's mate, I told Krystal how to get to the tribe," Eduardo said as he caught up to me.

I knew this area, many memories came back to me, but my only target was this flower that I've seen when I was little.

It was a beautiful flower, decorated with many beautiful colors.

I remember when ever I was sad or depressed, I would find this and enjoy the heavenly scent they had.

Remembering them, I know Jewel would love it and had to get it for her, as my second birthday present.

Then I came across a place that I remember too easily, the hollow me and my parents lived it before their untimely death.

"What's this?" Eduardo said as he observed the hollow.

"It's where I was born pop... this is where I grew up and where..." I said as tears were forming in my eyes.

"This is where you lost everything..." Eduardo said, as his eyes were tearing up as well.

"Yeah," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

I began to look around, hoping that I can find that flower for Jewel.

Back at Jewel

Jewel's POV

Where was my handsome mate, he usually is here, waiting for me.

When I looked for my dad, he was gone, too and he always stays to look after the tribe.

Something was up and I hope they're both ok.

It wasn't long till Roberto said there was someone here to see me.

What surprised me was who was standing at the entrance.

Someone I didn't expect to see again.

My mother.

**A:N/: How was it? Tell it in a review. Jewel's mother is alive and now, she's about to have an emotion reunion with Jewel. looks like this story is still in the #1 spot of my favorite story poll, so if you haven't voted yet, vote now while the poll is still up. I will keep it up for another week or two. I'm going to give you a sneek to the next chapter.**

**Jewel is reunited with her long lost mother and Roberto gets a visit from a loved one. Blu gets serverely injured while looking for the flower he was going to give to Jewel while Eduardo tries to keep him alive.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Reunited and Injured

**Ok, here is the seventh chapter to my best Rio story ever. I want to thank all of you for making this my best Rio story. I am proud to say I'm expanding my Rio story collection with more upcoming story. I'm going to push back my other Rio story based on my Alpha and Omega story Losing Everything and will work on my next Rio project. The story is called Rare Breed and is set after Rio 2. Here's the storyline:**

**The story focuses on Blu, the last of a rare breed of Blue Macaws known as Eldinites. But things spiral out of control when Roberto forms a forbidden friendship with him as the two band together to protect not only Eduardo's tribe but what is left of Blu's tribe when an old enemy returns, seeking vengence on Blu. Based on How To Train Your Dragon and the main song is Where No One Goes by Jonsi, featured in How To Train Your Dragon 2.**

**This story is almost over and I have some major announcements, the OCs in this story will all return for Rare Breed, even Jewel's mother. Jewel is still Blu's mate in the story, and she knew all about Blu's heritage as a Eldinite, and Bia, Carla, and Tiago will be the next generation of Blu's kind since they all have his family bloodline.**

Jewel's POV

"Mom!" I screamed as I ran to hug her.

I hugged her tightly as tears began to pour out.

This was so perfect, I have my father back, my best friend back, my kids, my perfect mate Blu, and now, my mother.

Things were perfect for me.

I was too emotional to speak so I just sat there, hugging her and letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"It's ok, Jewel, mommy's here..." Krystal said, hugging me tighter.

"How did you find us?" I asked, knowing Blu was somehow behind it.

"You may want to thank your wonderful mate, Blu and your father," Krystal said, smiling.

"Blu did this!" I said, happy to have such a caring mate like him.

She nodded as I began to smile dreamily, "I'm so lucky to have Blu," I said to myself as I released my mother from my hug.

"I see why you picked him, he's very charming, and very nice," Krystal said, making my blush.

I told her everything that me and Blu did together.

She was absolutely stunned that Blu did all of that for me, she was even proud to hear that he jumped out of a plane for me.

I even told her of what Blu told us of his past and she started to tear up when she heard what he went through.

She revealed to be a close friend of Mary and she didn't know of her death until now.

I was speechless to hear that my mother was a close friend to Blu's mother, and I can see that she was sad to hear of her friend's death.

She began talking about how she met her when she was lost at one time and how Mary took her in and protected her from the dangers of the jungle.

After a week of waiting, she wanted to go back to her home, but Mary didn't want to go alone so she went with her.

It wasn't long after that, she met Santiago and fell for him.

They both got together and left soon after to start their own life.

My mother was sad when she left but Mary visited her often and their friendship remained strong.

After a while, she then met my dad and after that, I came into this world.

But my mother still waited for Mary, but she never came back and now, she knew why she didn't come back.

While we were talking, my thoughts were now on Blu, as I wondered where he was?

Eduardo's POV

I was following Blu all throughout this area, looking for this flower he wanted to give to Jewel.

He was so devoted to her and I was so wrong to treat him the way I did, I should have trusted my little girl's decision in a mate.

While we were flying back to where he grew up, I decided to speak up.

"Hey Blu... I just wanted to thank you," I said, happy to call him my son-in-law.

"For what?" he asked, looking back at me.

"For reuniting me Jewel and my beloved Krystal, and for making Jewel happy," I said, smiling at him.

Blu just smiled, "You're very welcome Pop, I would do anything for my family and for Jewel."

He then lit up when he saw the flower on the edge of a cliff.

I decided to take a breather while he gets the flower.

But it was a bad idea as I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned and saw a brown wolf staring at me.

It was obliviously a male, but he had scars all over him.

His eyes were black and I saw nothing but evil in them.

"Hello little birdie, how nice of you to stop by," the wolf said, laughing.

"My name is Eduardo, asshole, who are you?" I said, backing away slowly.

I turned around and saw Blu trying to get the flower, but he didn't notice the wolf.

"My name is Scar and I'm afraid that you have to be my next meal," Scar said, getting closer to me.

I didn't want to fly away or he would attack me or Blu.

Then I heard Blu scream, "LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!"

Blu jumped on Scar and bagan to bite him furiously.

I watched in shock as Blu fought against Scar, constantly trying to wound him but his efforts were useless.

Scar knocked Blu against one of the trees and was over him, pinning him to the ground.

"Well, I guess I can finish you off first, then go for the old bird," Scar said as he began to scratch up Blu.

I was now angry and wasn't going to let this asshole kill my son-in-law.

"Leave him alone!" I said as I charged at Scar.

WIth enough force, I managed to push Scar off of Blu, sending him into a tree.

He got up and quickly ran off.

"Guess he didn't want to mess with me, then," I said to myself as I looked at Blu.

His body was all cut up and blood was everywhere.

"Blu, can you hear me," I said, shaking him to see if he was alive.

He opened his eyes, "Yeah... I can... just tell Jewel... I love her..."

I took action and grabbed Blu before I lose him.

"What will Jewel think of this?" I said, afraid that she was going to get angry at me for not defending her mate.

I saw that Blu had the flower, but it was about to drop.

Before it did, I grabbed it and stuck it in my beak so it wouldn't drop.

At least we got what he wanted to give to Jewel.

Five minutes later, we entered the tribe as everyone was shocked to see a bloody Blu.

I quickly flew off towards the hollow that the healer was.

I entered with Blu and softly laid him on the floor.

"Anne, you're here?" I said, as another Blue Macaw came in.

She had amber eyes and her feathers were light blue.

"Eddie, its nice to see yo..." She stopped when she saw Blu's body.

"What happened?" She asked, as I began to tear up.

"Please save him Anne, he's my son-in-law and he saved my life from a rogue wolf... I don't want to lose him and I don't want Jewel to lose him either," I said, crying.

She then began to look at him as I took off to find Jewel and bring her to Blu.

Then I heard her voice along with my Krystal's.

I enter Roberto's hollow and saw her and Krystal talking.

Roberto was over in the corner playing with Bia, Carla, and Tiago.

I entered the hollow as I heard Jewel talk about Blu's past.

Jewel then saw and looked at me, "Hi dad," she said as she ran to hug me.

I hugged her but wasn't sure how to tell her of Blu.

"Jewel, I... I need to tell you something..." I said, unsure of how she was going to react.

"Ok, but where's Blu?" she asked, looking outside, but there was no sign of him.

"Jewel, Blu's... Blu got injured saving me..." I said as Jewel looked at me in horror, "There was a wolf behind me and he was about to kill me when Blu started attacking the wolf. I was about to save him when the wolf started to cut up Blu. But he should be ok, he's with Anne now."

Jewel didn't answer as she flew off towards Anne's hollow, followed by Bia, Carla, and Tiago.

Me and Krystal flew off after them, hoping that good news will be heard.

Upon entering the hollow, I saw Jewel crying next to Blu.

Blu was all wrapped up and I thought he just died.

Then Anne came to me, "He's going to be ok, he just needs his rest. I just wrapped his cuts as best I could, I just to need to check on them every once in a while."

He was going to live and I was happy to hear it.

Then I heard Jewel speaking to Blu, "Stay strong, Blu, we all need you out here... but I promise you, I will stay here till you wake, just like you were when I broke my wing."

Then Roberto flew into the hollow, worried about Blu, "Is Blu going to be ok?"

"Relax Roberto, he's going to be ok, he just needs his rest. Besides, he has enough company now," I said, looking to see Jewel laying next Blu and Bia, Carla, and Tiago laying on the other side of Blu opposite of Jewel.

I walked up to them and softly spoke to Blu, "You just hang in there, Blu, stay strong for all of us, ok... We're all here for you... and I love you, son."

I felt happiness when I called Blu son, I looked and saw Jewel asleep.

She was so beautiful when she slept, so I kissed her on the forehead, letting her know that I love her.

Then I turned to my beautiful Krystal, who was all shocked of the recent events.

"Come on, let's go to bed and get a good night sleep," I said as I flew off towards my hollow.

Krystal was very excited, being able to sleep with me again.

The only thing on my mind was Blu, hoping he was truly going to be ok.

**A:N/: Ok, how was it? Don't forget to review, I won't update this story until a few days or so. Now, it's voting time, what do you want to happen in the next chapter, here are you choices. A) Blu wakes up and is tearfully reunited with Jewel and his kids. B) Roberto gets a visit from his brother Max. C) Eduardo decides to hunt down the wolf that hurt Blu. There's your choices, pick one and put it in your review. The wolf in this is the same wolf from the beginning, the only that killed Blu's father and mother. For those interested in Rare Breed, it will begin after this story. This story is almost done, I might end this story at 10 chapters, but I might go further, it's all up to you. For those who didn't vote in my best story poll, you have one week left to vote and then I'm closing it. I will then release a poll for this story, naming your favorite OCs for this story. I do have a bunch of stories I'm working on so I'll update this story soon and thank you all for reading and supporting this story, it means a lot to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Are you ok?

**Ok, here's the eight chapter. This story has went a long way from the emotional start to now. Blu has been through a lot in this story and I thought it would be nice to see a story about Blu's Past, adding more to our favorite character. The song If We Hold On Together will be coming back into the story and will serve as the last song to the story. Since I started this story with it, might as well end it with it. Beautiful Creatures will also be returning. It will be feature on the last chapter. Since a lot have voted for A, then Blu wakes in this chapter. After thinking, this story will end at 10 chapters, so after chapter 10, this story will be complete. Only two more chapters to go and a lot can happen in those two chapters. So here is chapter 8 of my best Rio story.**

Blu's POV

All I saw was darkness.

Everything was black and all I heard was my beautiful angels calling out to me.

Then the same thing happened when I had that nightmare.

Those creatures were everywhere, destroying the world.

Then Linda and Tulio were running for their lives when one of the creepy creatures jumped and killed Tulio.

The next thing tore me apart, seeing Linda being ripped to pieces by these creatures.

It was as if this was going to happen.

In an instant, I saw the entire human race getting killed by the horrible creatures.

All that was left was their bones and blood.

It was so scary, it was like watching a scene from the future in the Terminator but more bloodier.

Then in a flash, everything was dark again.

All I heard was the growls of the creatures, all sounding like they were demons or something.

Whatever they are, they were more dangerous than I would have thought.

Images of Linda and Tulio getting killed filled me with sadness.

Why did they die, but why am I seeing this?

More demonic howls were heard and I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

I looked and saw what looked like a claw sticking out of it.

Jewel's voice shouted, making me look for her.

But she was no where in sight.

"Blu! No!" Jewel shouted, her voice filled with sadness and anger.

I still did not see her but looked back at my chest and saw nothing.

Like nothing pierced it.

Then everything went quite, all I could hear was my heart beating.

A soft voice spoke to me, "Blu..."

I looked around and as usual, I saw no one.

Why am I hearing this, am I dead?

"Blu, you have gone down a road that has brought you much sadness, but it has also brought you great joy," the voice said, as many memories came back to me.

I saw my parents dying, losing my best friend, going through all kinds of pain, and then leading to my beloved Jewel and my three little angels.

The voice continued to speak, "You deserve something for all of this pain, something to help you down this road you're taking."

"What road are you talking about and why am I here?" I asked, worried that I was dead, "Wait, am I dead?"

"No Blu, you are alive, just in a coma at the moment," the voice said, "The road I'm talking about is the road that will lead you to a better life... this road will have more pain, more sadness, and more loss... but you have earned a little reward for staying on this road. This reward could help continue on this road."

I was now confused, "What reward!"

"That's your decision, Blu... You can either have a perfect life for you and your kids, or someone you want to see," the voice said.

There no indication that the voice was female, it sounded like a male but I couldn't tell, it was so soft, like the voice was whispering.

When it said someone, I knew it only applied to ones that are still alive, "I guess it only applies if this someone was alive, right?"

The voice started to laugh, "No, Blu... it doesn't mean that at all... it can be someone you lost... like a parent or best friend."

I thought about this, "Hmm... Ok... I just wish I could have both of my parents and Max back but since it's only one, I guess..."

This was the hardest, I don't know what to choose.

I love all of them and would love to see them again but who.

I didn't have enough time to answer when everything went white and I felt someone sleeping by my side.

Opening my eyes, I was happy to see Jewel them, sleeping, tears staining her eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" I said, wondering why a soft voice spoke to me.

My voice seemed to wake Jewel up as she opened her eyes.

Once she saw me, she grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Blu... I'm glad you're ok?" Jewel said, as she cried into my chest.

I stroked the back of her head, letting her know that I'm ok.

"It's good to back Jewel... I missed you sweetheart..." I said, pulling into a kiss.

"Dad!" Three little voices said as I was tackled by my three little angels.

"Oh dad... I missed you so much," Tiago said, crying.

"I missed you, too Tiago... I missed all of you, my little angels," I said, kissing their heads.

Jewel looked at me, wondering what lead to this, "Blu, what happened? My dad said you saved his life from a wolf."

I started to tear up, "You remember when I lost my parents."

Jewel nodded as I told her what all happened.

Tiago, Bia, and Carla were shocked to hear this since they never heard much of my past.

"That wolf that was about to kill your dad, was the very same wolf that killed my dad and I know he killed my mother, too," I said, as tears came out of my eyes, "I didn't want to lose another family member... I'm tired of losing people."

Jewel fought back her tears, trying not to cry... she understood why I did it.

It was the same way my dad died, if Eduardo died the same way, I will never forgive myself.

Then I told Jewel all that happened while I was out.

About the nightmare and those scary creatures, and about the soft voice speaking to me, telling her about the so called reward I would get for staying on the road to a better life.

A road I now know that brought Jewel to me, as well as Tiago, Carla, and Bia.

It even brought me family that has cared for me like Linda and Tulio... even Fernando whom Linda and Tulio adopted after me and Jewel escaped the smugglers.

The best part was that it brought Jewel back her whole family, something I wish I still had but I was happy with my family now.

I worked too hard to keep them, but deep down I know don't deserve them.

Jewel brought me out of my thoughts when she started to kiss me.

I looked to my left and saw Tiago snuggling into my chest with Bia snuggling into my wings.

Carla was on the other side of Tiago, next to Jewel.

I never felt this much-loved in my life, being surrounded by my family was more than enough.

Eduardo and Krystal flew in, smiling to see me awake as Eduardo rushed to my side, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Oh thanks goodness you're ok... I was afraid to lose my son-in-law," Eduardo said, smiling.

"I'm fine, Pop... I would never leave any of my family without saying goodbye," I said, smiling at Eduardo.

I looked at Krystal, "Good to see you, mam..."

"No no... Blu, call me mom..." Krystal said, "It's the least I could do for Mary."

This caught me off guard, "What? You knew my mother?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I was her best friend."

She walked over to me, "Glad you're ok son..."

"BLU!" A voice said as Roberto, Pedro, Nico, and Raphael flew in, all happy to see Blu awake.

Roberto rushed over to Blu, hugging him, "Oh, I'm glad I didn't lose my brother."

"Are you ok, Blu," Raphael asked, as Nico and Pedro were fighting back tears of joy.

Anne checked me out, making sure I was ok.

After that, we all go out and everyone in the tribe surrounded me, all happy to see that I was ok.

The rest of the day went pretty quick, all I was getting was everyone asking if I was ok and thanking me for protecting Eduardo.

Once the sun started to set, me and Jewel were alone in Roberto's hollow.

Roberto had a date with another blue macaw named Angel.

She had light blue feathers and light green eyes.

From what I heard was she had a major crush on him since she was little.

Eduardo and Krystal wanted to spend time with our angels so we let them.

The rest of the night, me and Jewel spent it cuddling and kissing each other.

Each kiss from Jewel made me feel so loved, healing every bit of my broken spirit.

Then I felt like someone was watching us, making me feel uncomfortable.

I looked around, no one was seen, but I still felt like someone was watching.

My thoughts were focused on Jewel and her mesmerizing personality and her sparkling beautiful eyes.

Every time I look at Jewel, I fall for her more, my need for her growing every minute.

We were all interrupted by a voice, making us look to see someone standing at the entrance, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

**A:N/: How was it? Who was it at the end? Is it a new OC or someone from Jewel's past or Blu's Past. Was the reward really true for Blu or was it a prank or something Blu's mind made up. Time to vote now, my fellow readers. What should happen in Ch. 9: A) Jewel is reunited with an old friend. B) Scar comes back to kill Blu. C) The Wolf Slayers coming to eat Blu and Jewel alive (The Creatures from Blu's nightmares) D) The Reward is true and Blu gets one of his loved ones back (In not all) E) A visit from his father (Like Blu had with his mother and his best friend Max). Choose one and put it in a review. Thank you all for the reviews, I'm truely proud of this story. This story was originally going to be a two chapter story but the reviews inspired me to keep going and now, we are about to end this fantastic story. Once Ch. 9 is done, I am planning a great finale and as usual, I will have you all vote on what the finale should be. Here are your choices:**

**1) The Tribe is attacked by a rival Blue Macaw tribe.**

**2) Scar Attacks and kills someone from the tribe.**

**3) Introduce my villain to my new Rio story, Rare Breed.**

**4) The loggers return, chasing off the tribe.**

**Ok, there are your choices, this will stay open till the last chapter is done. No matter what ending is chosen, it will all end the same, with the song Beautiful Creatures returning, ending with a duet between Blu and Jewel, singing the main song If We Hold On Together. I will release the first chapter to Rare Breed after this story. I will work on the new chapter to Losing Everything. I have another update on my upcoming Rio story, based on Losing Everything, it is now called Rio: Dark Future and is rated M for violence. The creatures from Blu's nightmares will be the main villians of the story. I highly suggest reading Losing Everything first before reading this story. It will be a spin-off and will connect to it. I also want to warn you that this will be a dark Rio story, filled with shocking deaths and sad moments, focusing on Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto, Tiago, Bia, and Carla. I'm about to close the poll on my profile, if you haven't voted yet, do it now while you still can. Thanks to the votes, this story will be taking the #1 spot, followed by my first story Love At First Sight. So vote up and review, and hope you all loved this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Tearful Reunion

**Ok, here is the second to final chapter to Decision. I have been busy with my Alpha and Omega stories and was making some images for my stories on deviantart. My username on there is the same and the link to it is on my profile. I also had a new Rio poll, where you get to vote for your favorite OCs for Decision. So go and vote for your favorites. So here is an emotional chapter nine. There will be some new songs for this chapter, it is Two Worlds, You'll be in Heart, and Two Worlds Reprise by Phil Collins from the movie Tarzan. The tracks you need from the Tarzan soundtrack are 1, 2, 6, and 8. I'll let you know what song needs to be playing for the chapter.**

Jewel's POV

Me and Blu were just having a special moment when someone spoke.

I looked and was shocked to see Alex, my old friend standing at the entrance.

"Alex, is that you?" I said, on the verge of tears.

"Yep Jewel, it's me and this must be Blu?" Alex said, looking at Blu.

Blu looked at Alex carefully, his feathers were a lot neater than Roberto's and his eyes were a light green color.

I could tell Blu was getting jealous of Alex but I hugged him, letting him know I won't abandon him.

My gaze returned to Alex, answering his question, "Yes Alex, this is Blu, my beloved mate and the best choice I ever made in my life."

Blu started to tear up upon hearing my loving words.

Alex smiled when I said that, "Good, well Blu, looks like you have some visitors... they came to me and asked if I could look for a bird name Blu. They sounded like they missed you."

"What? You mean someone is looking for me? Where?" Blu asked, his face shocked at the news.

"Actually, three birds are looking for you... two males and a female by the looks of it... they said they will be at the river near here," Alex said, smiling.

"Who are they? Did they say their names?" I asked, wondering who was looking for my beloved Blu.

He looked at me, 'Sorry Jewel, can't tell you that, they told me not to tell you or Blu... they wanted to surprise him.

**Start Playing Two Worlds Reprise from the Tarzan soundtrack (Track 6)**

Blu took off flying towards the river with me flying after him.

Dodging the trees and trying to catch up to Blu.

We both found ourselves at the river that was nearby.

No one was there, except me and Blu.

"Hello, is anyone there... I'm Blu!" Blu shouted, trying to see who it was that told Alex to find him.

No one answered back as Blu started to tear up.

A soft voice began to sing as a female Blue Macaw came, revealing to be Mary, Blu's mother.

**Play You'll Be In My Heart from the Tarzan soundtrack (Track 2)**

Mary - Come stop your cryin'  
It will be alright

She was slowly walking toward Blu as he began to cry tears of joy, her voice continued the beautiful song.

Mary- Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here dont you cry.

On cue, two male Blue Macaws came out, one was older than the other, the older Macaw joined in on the song, while they both walked toward Blu.

The Older Macaw - For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us cant be broken,  
I will be here dont you cry

The older macaw stepped into the moonlight, revealing an older looking Blu, then it hit me, he was Santiago, Blu's father as the other one must be Max, Blu's best friend.

Santiago - 'Cos you'll be in my heart,  
Yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more.

They all pulled Blu into a hug while Mary pulled me into the hug, comforting Blu.

Blu was crying hard, since seeing them again.

I rested my head on Blu's back as he cried into his dad's chest as he continued to sing to him.

Santiago - You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always

Mary then sang in a soft whisper, ending the song.

Mary - Always.

"It's ok, Blu, we're here, don't cry..." Santiago said, kissing Blu on his forehead.

Blu continued to cry, "I know dad, it's just... I missed you guys so much... I... I..."

Blu cried even harder, letting out his tears of joy and all the sadness that was still bottled up.

"I know bro... I missed you, too... I'm glad to have you back," Max said, smiling as he hugged Blu.

"So you must be Max?" I asked, looking at him.

Max looked back at me, "Yep and you must be the angel Blu fell for... I'm glad he has you and I'm glad my little brother is alive."

After a few minutes, Blu pulled himself together and stopped crying as he smiling big, looking at his parents.

"I'm so happy to see you guys again... it was so hard to grow up without you all," Blu said, as he took a deep breath, calming himself.

Everyone release Blu from the hug as Alex flew in, with a big smile.

I glared at him while smiling, "So, you knew it was them, was it?"

"Yep, and they wanted to surprise Blu... since he lost them at a very young age," Alex said.

Blu saw Alex and hugged him, thanking him for letting him know of the visitors.

"Everything is perfect now!" Blu shouted, very happy to have a family again.

I smiled at Blu, I never seen him this happy since the birth of our three angels.

"How are you all here, Blu said you all died?" I asked them all, confused.

Santiago smiled, "We were given a second chance, and because Blu earned it and he wished for all of us to be alive, that's why?"

Blu looked at him, "You mean the voice, what it said, was true..."

Santiago nodded while walking over to Blu and hugging him, "I'm glad to be back, to you, my son, I'm so proud of you and of you, Jewel."

"Me? Why?" I asked, looking at Santiago.

"Well, because you're my daughter in law and the daughter of Krystal, Mary's best friend... I'm also proud of you for making my son the happiest bird ever... you truly deserve him," Santaigo said, as he hugged Blu tighter, happy to hug his son again.

After a bit, we all flew back to Roberto's hollow where Roberto was sleeping.

Max slowly approached him, wanting to be reunited with his little brother again.

"Hey, little bro... wake up..." Max said, nudging Roberto's face with his beak.

Roberto shook his head, "Not now brother... I'm sleeping..."

Max smiled, as Roberto opened his eyes and saw Max standing there.

"Oh my gosh... brother!" Roberto shouted, hugging Max tightly.

Max smiled as he hugged him, "It's so good to see you again little brother, I miss you and I promise you, I'll be a better brother than I was before."

Everyone smiled at the scene, when Mary spoke, "Well, this is a great reunion... we are a big happy family again."

Blu looked at his mother, "Yeah, wait till you meet our three little angels... you'll love them."

Then Max began singing to Roberto, the same song Mary and Santiago sang to Blu but his was a little different.

**Play You'll Be In My Heart from the Tarzan Soundtrack (Track 8) This will be the long version since the other version was the short one.**

Max held Roberto as he began to tear up, he then began to sing.

Max - Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

Roberto looked up as he continued to sing.

Max - I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Roberto then smiled as he listened to the song his brother was singing to him.

Max - For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Then Blu started to sing, his voice making me melt.

Max and Blu - 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Roberto smiled at Blu as he and Max continued the song.

Max and Blu - You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Then Roberto released Max from his hug and walked over to Blu and hugged him, their friendship growing stronger than before.

Max smiled as he continued singing to his brother.

Max - Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Then Roberto released Blu from his hug and joined in on the song, his voice adding a beautiful tone to the song.

Max, Blu, and Roberto - And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

I was amazed by the song they were singing, it was so beautiful, especially with Blu, his voice made it amazing to listen.

Max, Blu, and Roberto - Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

We all got close and listened in on the song.

Max, Blu, and Roberto - When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

Then we all joined in, our voices blending into a beautiful chorus

Everyone- 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Soon, Eduardo, Krystal, and our three angels cames in, as we continued our beautiful singing.

Everyone - Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always

Then Blu sang to me, our eyes locked with each other.

Everyone watched as Blu pour out his love with the song.

Blu - I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.

As the song ended, Eduardo, Krystal, and our kids began clapping their wings, amazed by the song we sang.

Krystal saw Mary and began to run towards her, hugging her fiercely.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Mary," Krystal said, smiling.

Mary then broke the hug, "It's so good to see you again, Krystal... I have to say this, you have one beautiful daughter."

She looked me and I blushed, but I kept my gazed locked with Blu as we kissed passionately.

As usual, the kids gave disgusted sounds, making us laugh.

"You wouldn't think it's gross when you do it with someone you love," Blu said, making everyone laugh.

Eduardo broke his silence, walking up to me, "How is this possible, are they supposed to be dead?"

Blu looked at him, "No pop, they were given a second chance. Remember how I was unconscious."

Eduardo nodded as Blu continued, "What that voice said, it was true, I got my family back."

Blu hugged Eduardo as he smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm happy for you, Blu..." Eduardo said, releasing Blu from the hug.

Santiago saw this and walked over to Eduardo, "Hi, I'm Santiago, Blu's father and you are?"

"I'm Eduardo, Krystal's m..." He was cut off by Santiago.

"Wait, you're Eduardo... Krystal's mate!" Santiago said, smiling.

"Um... yeah," Eduardo said, confused by Santiago.

He was pulled into a hug, and soon after, everyone joined in on the hug.

This was a very happy reunion.

Roberto and Blu were reunited with family they lost.

And my mom was reunited with her best friend.

I smiled, remembering how I was reunited with my dad, my aunt, and my best friend, then I was reunited with my mother.

I even noticed that Alex was gone, then I heard his voice in my head, "I will always be in your heart Jewel."

"Alex, are you dead?" I asked, sadly.

"Yes Jewel, but don't worry about me, I just came to deliver them to Blu and to say hi to my favorite girl," Alex said, sadly, "Who knows, maybe I'll get my second chance just like they did, but for now, I must go back... stay strong Jewel and always believe that I will never abandon you."

I smiled sadly, tears forming in my eyes, "Goodbye Alex, I'll miss you."

His voice faded, whispering this, "Stay strong."

I no longer heard his voice as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Blu saw this and was worried about me, "What wrong, beautiful?"

I looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine, it's just Alex, he was dead the whole time. He only came back to deliver your parents and Max."

"I thought they told him to find me," Blu asked.

"That's what I thought, but he said he really was dead," I said, as a few more tears came out of my eyes.

Blu wiped the tears from my eyes and hugged me, as I felt even more loved than before.

"I love you Jewel, you're my girl and I will cherish you forever," Blu said, rubbing my back.

"I love you, too Blu, and I will cherish you, too." I said, looking into his eyes, "You're my Blu and you will always be my Blu."

We both stared into each other eyes, more in love with each other and I didn't think it was possible, but me and Blu did stuff that was impossible for anyone to do.

Then Krystal said something that we all agreed to, we was going to celebrate this reunion.

Tonight was going to be an unforgettable night.

Scar's POV

I was walking in the middle of the jungle, with a thirst for blood.

That Blue bird knocked me against that damn tree, but there was something familiar about that bird I was attacking.

Then it hit me, he was the son on one of my victims.

The son of my most hated enemy, Santiago.

I growled at the memory and smiled when I killed him.

"Well well well, what do we have here..." A voice said, getting my attention.

I looked and saw a Blue Macaw standing in front of me, he had red stuff over his blue feathers.

"Who the hell are you!" I said, angry.

"Watch the language punk or I will show you who is more powerful," the bird said, giving an angry look.

"Answer the damn question!" I screamed.

"Fine, my name is Slash but you can call me Blood Macaw... I'm the leader of the Dark Macaws, and you are?" Slash said, giving me a serious look.

I smiled, "I know you and you can call me Scar but you can also call me the Wolf Leader."

Slash looked at me and asked, "Ok, why is there a wolf here, I thought only birds are here."

I rolled my eyes, "You are sure stupid, I'm here because I WANT TO BE HERE so you either shut up and mind your business or I'll kill you myself!"

"I will not be talked to like that, you mutt!" Slash said, getting into my face.

"Or what! You peck me to death... sure, that's what my old enemy said then I killed him," I said, smiling evilly.

Slash looked at me with shock but I continued to talk, "I have a deal with you, you want blood, and territory."

Slash nodded as I continued, "Well, if you will help attack this Blue Macaw tribe up north, then you can have all the blood you want and all the territory, what do you say?"

"Ok, but we attack when I say we attack, deal?" Slash said, looking at me.

"Ok, deal... but I'll say this, two of the macaws are mine. There is an elderly one that pushed me into a tree and the one that I think is the son of my enemy, Santiago," I said, growling when I said his name.

Slash smiled, "I can live with that."

"Oh and one more thing," I said, smacking Slash across the face, leaving three long scars.

"That's for calling me mutt... freak!" I said, walking away.

I licked the blood that was on my claws.

"Soon, I would have killed his entire family," I said, staring off itno space.

My face was forming a scary look, a look that spelt death to all those who saw it.

All I want from this attack was t finish off my enemy's family, even if it's not him.

I have to kill, to end this never ending hunger for blood.

Little did I know, my enemy was back.

No One's POV

Everyone was in the center of their home, celebrating the big reunion that happened.

Even Linda and Tulio were there, celebrating the reunion.

In one of the trees, was Blu and Jewel cuddling on one of the branches while Santiago and Mary sat on one of the top branches.

Eduardo and Krystal sat next to Tulio and Linda, just enjoy being together.

Since Linda and Tulio helped save Eduardo, he was taking a liking to them, but he still has his dislikes about Humans, especially after almost losing Jewel.

**Play Two Worlds by Phil Collins from the Tarzan soundtrack (Track 1)**

All the birds took to the air, while Santiago sang.

Santiago - Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Jewel and Blu flew together, dancing to the song.

Santiago - A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

Staring into each other's eyes, Blu and Jewel kissed as well as Eduardo and Krystal.

Santiago -Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

The air was filled with happiness and love as all the birds celebrated, showing the world they were one tribe, united by love.

Santiago - Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

Roberto and Max were flying together while catching a few flirty look from two female Blue Macaws.

One winking at Max while the other flew over to Roberto and began to dance with him.

Santiago - Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

Linda and Tulio were dancing on the ground as Linda laid her head on Tulio's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago watched as their new grandfather sang to the whole tribe.

Santiago - No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Mary laid her head on Santiago's chest as he finished the song with a loud voice.

Santiago - Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Upon finishing, everyone cheered and complimented Santiago on his singing.

Everyone was deeply touvhrf by the song, then in one voice, everyone shouted, "We are one family, together by love!"

They even heard applause from the Scarlet Macaws who heard the whole song.

They all flew in and joined the party.

Felipe came out and shouted, "You can count us a part of your family, because our rivalry is no more... we are allies now!"

All the scarlets shouted in cheer as the tribe became even bigger, making us the biggest tribe in the Amazon.

"Welcome to the tribe then!" Eduardo said, smiling.

Felipe flew over to Eduardo, "It's good to be friends again, Old Eddie!"

The whole evening was filled with fun, laughter, and love.

In the end, Roberto finally found his right girl, after his date with Angel, he knew that she was the one for him.

The girl that was dancing with him was in fact Angel and they both kissed, for the first time since they began dating.

Just like Roberto, Max was making all the girls swoon and he was enjoying the attention he got from them.

It soon got to midnight and all the birds were still celebrating.

Singing and cheering on everyone.

Blu and Jewel stayed together that whole night, while Bia, Carla, and Tiago got to know their new grandparents.

Just like Blu said, they loved their grandchildren, especially Santiago who was taking a huge liking to Tiago.

Jewel was smiling as she laid in Blu's wings, her eyes closed.

It was that moment, that everyone knew that Blu and Jewel's love for each other was very strong, stronger than anything.

Even Felipe saw the strong love in Blu and Jewel.

Their love was the kind of love that heals.

And for the first time, Blu finally felt complete, his emotional scars were no more, making Blu a new bird.

Blu, who was feeling a new type of happiness, smiled widely as he held Jewel, feeling so happy to be surrounded by his family.

"Thank you Blu for the amazing night," Jewel said, smiling widely.

"Anything for my beautiful angel..." Blu said, kissing Jewel on her forehead.

But outside the territory, a certain wolf was staring at Blu, bloodlust in his eyes.

"Enjoy your happiness Blue bird, you shall die tomorrow," Scar said, walking off into the darkness.

Unknown to the happy tribe, they would have to work together to defend their home, not knowing some major deaths were in store for them.

**A:N/: How was it? This officially marks my longest chapter to date so I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to add a few songs to this since this is the second to last chapter to the story. Only one more chapter to go and this story will be done. The story finale will be intense with some deaths. I added a lot of the choices into this story, so you all know how the story will end. So for the voting, who do you think will die in the next chapter.**

**Eduardo**

**Krystal**

**Roberto**

**Max**

**Angel**

**Felipe**

**Mary**

**Santiago**

**The Elderly Blue Macaw from Rio 2**

**One of the Scarlet Macaws**

**You can pick only two choices but all together, I will have four deaths in the final chapter, Slash and Scar are the other two while the rest will be chosen by votes. Don't worry, the story will end happily, since Blu and Jewel sing the main song of this story as a duet. The main song is If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross, from the soundtrack of Land Before Time. I will wait a bit before uploading the final chapter, to build anticipation but this story will be finished. It will be a while before a new Rio story comes outs. I haven't decided whether or not to give this story a sequel. But I will work on one shots for Rio. So if you have an idea for a one shot, let me know. I am taking requests for one shots.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Epic Finale

Chapter Ten - Too Far Gone

**Ok, since this is a very intense chapter, I decided to name this chapter after the intense episode on The Walking Dead. One of the characters you all voted for that will die in this will die just like Hershel did in The Walking Dead. For those who didn't know, my OC Scar, was inspired by The Governor. Well, here is the jaw dropping story finale. Warning - This will contain strong language and violence, since the rating changed for this chapter.**

No One's POV

Morning came and some of the birds were waking up.

One of them was an elderly bird that was known for taunting Blu at the pit of doom.

His name was Elvis, but no one knew why he was named like that.

For a bird, he was completely stupid and was often looked down by his tribe.

Since the Scarlet Macaw tribe united with Eduardo's tribe, everything was fine.

But little do they know, something very shocking will happen.

Out on the edge, Scar stood watching.

His hunger for blood growing.

He then noticed Elvis walking to the river that served as a watering hole for the tribes.

Then two Scarlet Macaws flew down towards the river.

One of them was Felipe.

"Sup old bird," Felipe said as he dunked his head into the river, letting the cold wake him up.

Elvis sighed before speaking, "Listen young'un... I have a name, and it's Elvis."

"Weird name for a Blue Macaw," The other Scarlet said.

Elvis rolled his eyes before turning.

He turned just in time to see Scar grab him.

With his claws, Scar ripped his head completely off, letting the blood fall all over the place.

Scar then licked his claws, tasting the blood and smiling.

Felipe and the Scarlet Macaw turned and was shocked to see a dead Elvis laying on the ground, with his head in Scar's paw.

"You two are coming with me and if you try anything, I'll kill you two just like this asshole. Now MOVE your ass!" Scar said, baring his teeth at them.

Without saying a word, Felipe and the Scarlet Macaw slowly moved while Scar took Elvis' dead body with him.

While walking for ten minutes, they reached the hideout for Scar, where they were met by many members of the Dark Macaw tribe, including Slash.

They all entered the den that was Scar's hideout when Slash walked up to him.

"What's with the dead bird Scar," Slash asked, noticing the body of Elvis.

"That was for good measure, Slash... I needed the taste of blood to get me going in this attack and these two bastards are going to help us get their attention, besides, I need something to eat," Scar said, giving Slash his scary look.

One of the Dark Macaws walked up to Scar, "Why do you need the taste of blood?"

Scar looked at him, "Because I need it, I need to kill. We all live in drastic times, you either kill or be killed, that's as simple as that. You assholes better get that through your skulls."

Felipe and the Scarlet just stood there as Scar was giving his kill speech.

Then Scar looked them, "In the corner, NOW!"

Didn't want to anger him, they did as he said, then Scar dropped Elvis' body in front of them as he went to take care of the head.

Scar started to move a rock that covered a room.

As it opened, it revealed to be filled with heads, about a hundred heads were in there.

Fifty of them were Blue Macaw heads, Twenty of them were Human heads, Twenty of them was Wolf heads, Five of them were Scarlet Macaw heads, and the last five were of Dogs.

Felipe was scared at the sight, Scar was a killer, a very sadistic killer.

Scar walked into the room with a grin while holding the head of Elvis.

He found his spot and placed it next to two very familiar heads.

The old heads of his enemies, Santiago and Mary (Little did he know, they are alive).

Scar picked up Santiago's head and spoke in a dark voice, "You can't protect your son... I will add his head into my collection... I told you I will find him."

Placing the head down, Scar walked back over to Elvis' body and stared at Felipe and the Scarlet Macaw.

"So... you are friends with the Blue Macaw tribe in the north," Scar said as he ripped open Elvis' body.

Felipe watched in disgust, "Um... yeah... why do you have us"

"Because I need you two to get their damn attention... are you familiar with a Blue Macaw named Blu?" Scar asked, licking the blood off his muzzle.

"Yeah, we know him, he's mates with Jewel, Eddie's daughter. Just last night, he was reunited with his parents and best friend," Felipe said.

Scar went wide eyed as he heard this, "That's a damn lie, I killed them... all of them, including the best friend... Max was it?"

Felipe stared at Scar with fear, "Yeah... but, you may have killed them but they're back... they were given a second chance."

Scar then got angry and ripped off one of the wings off of Elvis' body.

He pointed at Felipe with it, "You listen here you piece of shit, if what you said is true, someone here will die... either you or you," Scar said, pointing at the other Macaw.

"What's your name asshole!" Scar said, getting closer to the Scarlet Macaw.

The Macaw gotten scared and was shaking, "Um... my name is Will, please don't hurt me!"

Then the smell from the dead heads started to come to Felipe and Will.

Seeing the faces of them, Scar went over and covered the room with the rock that covered it before.

"You'll get used to that, besides, that's what a killer loves to smell," Scar said, as he went back to the body.

In ten minutes, Scar devoured the body of Elvis, all that was left was his bones.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Felipe said, looking at Scar.

Scar walked over to Felipe and smacked him hard, then Scar unsheathed his claws and pressed it against his throat, "Watch your fucking mouth bitch!"

One of the Dark Macaws stood guard at the entrance as Scar walked up to him, "You may want to get the fuck out of my way."

The Macaw moved out of the way as Scar walked over to Slash who was standing outside.

"What's the plan Scar, I only want the territory and some blood," Slash said, looking at Scar.

"The plan Slash is simple, since they always meet at the center of the territory, we'll bring the prisoners to the opening area where they always go to and we'll threaten to kill them if they don't hand over their territory to you," Scar said, "As for me, I have some extra work to do since that one of those birds told me my enemy is back, so I will have to wait to get my prey."

"What if they refuse, Scar... then what?" Slash said, giving a serious look to Scar.

Scar smiled, "Then we kill those birds and KILL THEM ALL!"

Everyone laughed at the plan and soon, they all took off with Felipe and Will tied up.

Blu's POV

I was with Eduardo, flying to the river for a drink when we noticed blood on the ground.

"What the..." Eduardo said, landing on the ground, "What happened here?"

I looked down at the blood and noticed it was a lot, "I think someone was killed here, there's a lot of blood."

"Pop, we better let everyone know about this," I said, looking at Eduardo.

"Ok Blu, but I hope no one important was killed" Eduardo said.

As we flew towards the center area, a very scary howl was heard, sending shivers down my spine.

I looked and saw the same wolf that attacked standing there with a bunch of dark looking Blue Macaws.

One had blood smeared all over his body and the wolf had blood all over his face.

In the middle was two Scarlet Macaws, both were tied up.

I recognized them as Felipe and Will, of our neighboring Scarlet Macaw tribe.

"Now that I got your attention, you need everyone here so we can talk!" The wolf shouted so we can hear him.

"Why, so you can kill them all," I screamed, angry at him.

I flew over to him, ready to attack when the wolf threw a head at me.

It was the head of Elvis, the elderly Blue Macaw that I recently became friends with.

Sadness came back to me as I broke down crying.

I soon felt anger as I looked at the wolf.

"You fucking monster... I'll kill you!" I screamed.

"Don't you dare Blu, or I will kill these two and probably kill your mate Jewel," the wolf said, smiling.

"Who are you, a monster or a ghost from my past and how did you know my name?" I said, anger in my tone.

The wolf laughed, "You can call me Scar. I know you because I killed your parents, even Max but these two assholes told me they came back, is that true... IS THAT TRUE!"

He was the reason Max was dead before, "I knew you killed my parents, but I didn't know you killed Max! And Yes, they are back and I swear, if you do anything, I will kill you! You will not touch my family!"

Soon, everyone flew into the scene, with Jewel and Roberto landing next to me.

Max remembered Scar and instantly got ready to attack when I told him not to.

Santiago and Mary walked over to us and soon got angry to see Scar standing there.

"What are you doing here, Scar!" Santiago said, angry.

"Fuck you Santiago, I don't have to answer you, I'm here so I can give this kind bird some territory," Scar said,

"Since I got your fucking attention... listen up. You all have until dawn to get your asses out of here and I will release these two... but if you don't..." Scar said, turning his attention to Felipe, "I will kill them like I did to your elderly macaw!"

Eduardo was shocked to hear this, "Wait, you killed Elvis..." Eduardo stopped when he saw his head laying on the ground.

"Yep, I killed him... and he sure was delicious to eat.

I noticed Bia, Carla, and Tiago making their way towards us, "Guys, get to safety... Mom and Dad, please take them somewhere safe, I don't want to lose them."

"But dad... can't we stay and watch..." Tiago said, pouting.

I pulled him into a hug, "No Tiago, I want you all safe, please listen to us, you three will be safe with grandma and grandpa, ok?"

Tiago then smiled as he returned the hug, "Ok dad... I love you, but I was really looking forward to seeing thi..." Tiago stopped when he saw the head on the ground.

He started to scream in terror and ran to Santiago as they all flew off.

Eduardo told Krystal to go with them, fearing he may lose her again.

I looked around and saw no sign of Linda and Tulio, hopefully they're somewhere safe.

Eduardo then saw something on the ground, it was a human weapon.

"Blu, do you know how to use that?" Eduardo asked, pointing to the weapon.

I looked closely and saw it was a gun, I remember Tulio taught me how to use that so if I have to, I could defend myself.

Walking over to it, I grabbed it with my wing and walked back over to Scar, pointing it at him.

Quickly double checking to make sure it was loaded, to my surprise, it was and I saw Tulio's name on it.

"No Scar... we are not giving in to your terms," I said, pointing the gun at Scar, "I'll give you two choices. One, you'll free Felipe and Will and I will let you live or Two, I'll kill you."

Scar, giving his scary looked, angerly walked over to Felipe and pressed his claws to his neck (The same way The Governor was with the Katana towards Hershel's neck)

"Stop! You!" Eduardo said, pointing to the Macaws, "Is this what any of you want!"

Then Slash came up, "We want is what you have... time for you all to leave, assholes!"

Slash smiled and looked at Scar, telling him to do it.

"Scar, please stop!" Eduardo said, in tears... "You don't have to do... believe me. You can change. I know this because I... I didn't like Blu when he first came here, then Blu changed me and I am deeply thankful of him. We were both different, came from two different worlds. Blu came from the human world while I remained in the bird world. If you let those two go, I will accept you, you can have anything you want. All you have to do is let them go, and walk over here and then you're one of us, free."

Scar looked at Eduardo with anger in his eyes, "You're a fucking liar!"

Without hesitation, Scar slash Felipe in the neck as blood came pouring out.

Everyone was shocked as Felipe fell to the ground.

"No!" I said, shooting the gun at Scar.

The bullet hit Scar in the leg, sending to the ground.

Slash went flying towards me as I shot the gun again, killing Slash.

Scar saw this and immediately walked over to Felipe and began slashing at his throat as blood splattered his face.

After a few slashes, Felipe's head was completely cut off and Scar's paws were covered in blood.

"Kill them all! Get off your fucking asses and kill them all. KILL THEM ALL!" Scar shouted as all the Macaws began to charge at everyone.

"Everyone, protect our home!" Eduardo shouted as everyone charged at the Dark Macaws.

In a second, a bloody battle began as all the Macaws began to attack each other.

Blood soon covered the ground as Jewel, Mimi, Eduardo, and Roberto charged into the battle screaming.

I kept screaming as I kept shooting the gun at Scar.

Scar kept dodging the bullets until he got to me, pouncing on me.

"I will have your head Blu!" Scar said, as he began to slash at my chest.

The gun which had only one bullet, went flying into the air, landing a few feet from us.

Eduardo, who kept killing the Blue Macaws that went at him, soon found himself being pinned to a tree by one, his talons choking him.

But the bird soon met his death when Mimi charged at him and ripped his throat out with her beak.

"Thanks sis," Eduardo said as he went back into the battle.

I was looking horrible as Scar pressed his claws onto my throat, "Like father, like son."

As he was about to pierce my throat, someone jumped on him and stabbed him in the throat.

I looked and saw Max with the gun.

Scar was struggling to breath as he looked at Max, pointing the gun at his face.

"You killed me once, but you will not kill my brother!" Max shouted as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet went through his head and came out the other side, hitting the nearby tree.

Scar fell dead after that as Max helped me up.

Max handed me the gun, "Here you go, Blu... didn't want my best friend and brother dying because of that bitch."

I smiled, "Thanks Max... you really are a true friend."

Max pulled me into a hug as most of the Dark Macaws fell dead.

The rest retreated, due to the heavy losses.

Blood was all over the ground and on everyone, due to the scratches, and cuts.

Many of us were wounded from the bloody battle.

The rest of the day was mourning over the loss of Elvis and Felipe.

Even though we won the battle, this was a pitiful loss.

My fault mostly, if we would have given in, then Felipe would still be alive.

Anna took care of everyone while she made sure that the kids were ok since they all went into hiding when the battle began.

Everyone was happy except me as I walked through the battle zone, tearfully looking at the bloodied ground, the blood staining my talons.

I picked up a small rock and angrily threw it at a tree.

"Blu, what's wrong?" a deep voice said.

I looked and saw Eduardo walking towards me.

"I'm fine pop... just mad..." I said, looking away.

"I can tell," Eduardo said, placing a wing on my back, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes pop, I'm ok..." I looked at him, "I'm going to try and get things back to normal."

Eduardo smiled, "What were you mad about."

I walked away from him, "At myself... if I would have done something, then Felipe would still be here! Scar came out from under our damn feet and did this!"

I broke down crying as Eduardo embraced me, as he broke down crying too.

"Don't say that, Blu... it wasn't your fault... it just happened?" Eduardo said, as he let out some tears.

"I'm sorry pop... It's just... I knew there was something I could have done to save him but I did nothing," I said, wiping the tears from my face.

Once we got back to Roberto's hollow, I was hugged by Jewel who cried into my chest.

I looked into her eyes and admired their beauty.

"I love you, Jewel," I said as I kissed her on the beak.

She giggled as she returned the kiss, "I love you, too Blu."

Roberto flew in, but once he saw me, he hugged me, happy to see that I was alive.

Eduardo's POV

The last few hours were horrible, everyone was injured in the sneak attack on out tribe.

Lucky, none of the kids were injured, nor was Santiago, Mary, Krystal, and Anna.

They all helped out with the wounded, while the rest of us disposed of the dead enemies.

The bodies of Santiago and the head of Elvis was buried in honor.

A few days later, we all came across an abandon den where we saw a lot of heads.

Mostly from Blue Macaws.

That was where we disposed of the enemy bodies, all of us wanting to forget the attack.

Soon afterward, we all decided to celebrate the victory we had while honoring those we lost.

Everyone got ready to do our song, even the Scarlet Macaws got ready, for what will be known as the night we will never forget.

**Beautiful Creatures from Rio 2**

The music began to play as all of us flew in to the air, singing.

Let's come together, singing love and harmonia...  
We are so different, but the same inside our hearts...  
Beautiful colors, as far as the eye can see, ah...  
Open your wings, fly when you hear the call...

By the tone of the singing, everyone was doing this in honor of Elvis and Felipe.

Let's celebrate, calling all beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom  
Like la-la-la, ooh-ooh  
One for the jungle família  
Like ba-ba-ba, boom-boom  
Calling all beautiful creatures...

Blu and Jewel perched themselves on a tree, getting ready for the next song.

Come this way, celebrate...  
Laugh and dance all the way...  
Follow me, sing along...  
La-la-la-la, ooh-ooh...

All the birds started to dance towards each other, putting all their energy into the song

Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou

I soon saw the three bird that were with Blu, Jewel, and their kids joining in on the song.

They seemed to be filled with joy as more birds came flying in.

Pop-Pop, I am a Pop-Pop!  
I am (scatting) I am your Pop-Pop!  
Yeah, I am the Pop-Pop-Pop (scatting) Pop-Pop-Pop  
Hey, I am the Pop-Pop, hey (scatting) Pop! (woo...)

This was when we all shouted in one voice, making a beautiful ending to the song.

Let's celebrate, calling all beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom  
Like la-la-la, ooh-ooh  
One for the jungle família  
Like ba-ba-ba, boom-boom  
Calling all beautiful creatures...

"That was for Felipe and Elvis... rest easy my friends, you will never be forgetten..." I said as everyone shouted with me 'Never Forget!"

Then everyone turned their attention to Blu and Jewel as they began to sing.

**Main Song - If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross from The Land Before Time**

Blu started to sing a song he always sang to help him cope with his past.

Blu -Don't lose your way  
with each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

Then Jewel joined in, adding his soft voice to the song.

Jewel - If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by, for you and I

Everyone was now tearing up at the tribute done by Blu and Jewel

Blu - Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end

Krystal listened to the song, loving the song they sang.

Jewel - Valley...Mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

Then Blu and Jewel sang together, their voices mixing into one beautiful voice

Blu and Jewel - If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

"This is for you, Felipe and Elvis!" Blu shouted as he sang with Jewel.

Blu and Jewel - When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts...everyone

Everyone cheered for Blu and Jewel to continue.

Blu and Jewel - If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I

As the song ended, everyone was in tears by the beautiful finish.

Then everyone clapped and cheered as Blu and Jewel returned to the ground, only to be hugged by their kids who were in tears by the song.

They both hugged them as me and Krystal walked over to them and hugged them.

Soon, everyone joined in the hug and we all showed the world we were a big family.

I knoew there will be hardships, but as long as we hold on together, not just by love but by friendship, we will make through in one piece.

I wish I knew this but if Jewel didn't bring Blu, then who knows what will happen.

Plus with Linda and Tulio, our family and home will forever be safe from harm.

The end

**A:N/: There is the finale. Decision is finally over. I really enjoyed this story, and I am glad to write it. For those who love the Walking Dead, be on the look out for my next story. It's a Rio and Alpha and Omega story based on that show. I will be doing five stories, each story will serve as a season and each chapter will be like an episode. With each story, I will then add a new crossover or two, adding more characters to the story. So far, the crossovers will be Alpha and Omega, Rio, The Lion King, and Bambi. If there is a movie or series you want to see as a crossover to the story, then send it in a pm or comment. The fifth story will be based on the fifth season of Walking Dead, which is out on October 12. Santiago, Mary, Scar, Slash, and Max will all appear in that story. **


End file.
